


Векторы чужих дорог

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Сделанный выбор налагает свои обязательства, а будущее становится все белее туманным. Но решение чужих проблем порой помогает решить собственные.Продолжение истории, начатой в "Узоре из тонких граней".





	Векторы чужих дорог

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются пытки. И их последствия.

***  
Счастье – категория загадочная. Кевин уже успел, смеясь и смущаясь, рассказать о необъяснимой эйфории, охватившей его с начала их совместного побега – и Челлул его отлично понял.  
Нет, на самом деле – ничего хорошего в ситуации не было. Он нарушил границы, войдя в мир, в котором кровавым эльфам делать нечего. Он нарушил закон, приведя Бриджетдану помощь… но семья Бриджетданов слишком давно помогала Странникам, чтобы отказывать по пустякам.  
А потом были два инквизитора, и все стало совсем плохо. Да, право на защиту у него никто не отбирал… но кто мог ожидать что в Гесканнаре – ксенофобном человеческом мире, в котором даже фей и духов не осталось – инквизиторами будут эльфы?!  
Чисто теоретически – как раз тут он был в своем праве.  
На практике – именно убийство сородичей ему не простят.  
В схватке с эльфийскими кланами шансов выжить не имелось.  
И все же, все же… рассудку было не до опасности, все сознание ликовало, вдыхая запах человеческого тела, обнимающего и пытающего защищать, и вслушиваясь в еле уловимое дыхание и оглушающий стук сердца, и пробуя на вкус каплю пота, выступившую над ключицей…  
– Челлул… не издевайся, – можно подумать, что это не ладонь Кевина лежит у него сейчас пониже поясницы. – Я и так еле сижу на лошади.  
Это было как-то очень уж похоже на правду.  
– Мне уже намного лучше, и я вполне могу пересесть на своего коня, – с неохотой сообщил Челлул. В ухо своего Спутника.  
Спутник тихо дернулся и выругался сквозь зубы. Замысловато, экзотично, с малопонятными эвфемизмами. И очень хриплым голосом. И еще раз выругался — заметив довольную улыбку эльфа.  
– И как тебе не стыдно? – неожиданно цензурно завершилась многоэтажное построение.  
Челлул задумался — почти не скрывая усмешки. Неспешно облизнул губы:  
– Мне стыдно. Очень. Видишь, я даже покраснел...  
– Вижу.  
– ...от удовольствия.  
– Ах ты... 

...счастье — категория загадочная. И на редкость постоянная в своей недолговечности.  
...но ведь у Странников есть право продлить свое счастье? 

Высокую худощавую фигуру в светлом плаще он узнал сразу — хотя и не хотел верить глазам и собственным ощущениям. Это были даже не инквизиторы. И даже не хранители равновесия — чтоб им... насыщенно жилось. Это были даже не наемники.  
Вот ведь как…  
В самом деле – кто во всех мирах способен найти Странника?  
Челлул почти не глядя высвободил повод второго коня из рук спутника, скользнул в пустое седло, кивнул вперед:  
– Едем. И очень, очень быстро.  
Кевин кивнул, пустил коня галопом. Челлул на мгновение задержался — оглядываясь назад, надеясь сам не зная на что… – и помчался следом.  
С такого расстояния невозможно было разглядеть ни лица, ни — толком — телосложения. И даже цвет волос скорее угадывался, чем виделся.  
А светлые просторные плащи носят многие... ну, мало ли, что непрактично. Многим нравится.  
И вообще... очень, очень сложно узнать кого-либо на таком расстоянии. Тут даже нечеловеческое зрение поможет слабо.  
Это мог быть кто угодно.  
Только Челлул абсолютно точно знал, что — к огромному сожалению — он не ошибся. 

***  
Миров бесконечно много… впрочем, понятие бесконечности тут неприменимо. Кто проверял, конечно число миров или как? На такой подвиг не хватит ничьей жизни — даже эльфийской, ибо подобные подвиги долгой жизни не способствуют. И какое это имеет значение, если миры рождаются, распадаются, сливаются и умирают? Но так или иначе — миров очень много, и они отделены друг от друга барьерами. Незримыми, неощутимыми, непроницаемыми. Это чтобы из одного мира в другой не пробирались существа и вещества. Иногда соседние миры настолько несовместимы друг с другом…  
…а уж не соседние…  
Впрочем, для кого-то барьеры — это барьеры.  
А для кого-то — пути.  
К примеру — для Странников. 

Мир — существо неразумное. Каким образом с неразумным в целом существом можно заключать договоры и соглашения — это отдельный вопрос, но факт остается фактом. Миру мало знакомо понятия разумности действий. В итоге способный маг порой рождается там, где магия отсутствует напрочь, а прирожденный техник появляется на свет во владениях эльфов. И это еще удачные случаи. Бывает гораздо хуже.  
Каким образом неразумное существо сумело создать Странников — ни один Странник не представлял. И Челлул крайне сомневался, что это представлял хоть кто-либо. Просто в какой-то момент для кого-то барьеры стали дорогами, а дорога обрела смысл. Хотя бы в том, чтобы уводить тех, кто рожден не в своем мире, туда, где они могли бы нормально жить.  
И, переходя из мира в мир, Странник всегда чувствует две вещи.  
Он всегда почувствует того, кого нужно увести — ну… а как иначе выполнять свою работу?  
И он всегда ощутит присутствие другого Странника.  
Если, конечно, соизволит обратить внимание на свои ощущения — а не будет дразнить себя и своего спутника разными… приятными вещами.  
Ближайший барьер — переход в другой мир, где были бы хоть какие-то шансы скрыться от погони — был совсем рядом, в нескольких часах пути. К сожалению, он был за спиной, там, где сейчас скрывалась в тумане дорожной пыли высокая фигура с длинными светлыми волосами.  
До очередного барьера им просто не доехать. Не успеть.  
Еще рядом были Лунные врата – совсем, совсем рядом… собственно, Челлул и собирался скрываться в мирах Тьмы. Но не в ближайшем – где, к сожалению, обитало как минимум две редкостные сволочи. Лично его никто не тронет, Странники неприкосновенны, но на их спутников – если подумать – неприкосновенность не распространялась. Другое дело, если сначала добраться до Лорда Китани, представить ему своего спутника… но до Китани еще добираться.  
Еще могли помочь серые коридоры, но для них была нужна вода... хотя бы крупная лужа... или очень большое зеркало. В принципе, лично ему хватило б даже лесного ручья, но не с Кевином. Разве что ручей окажется широким. Впрочем, в окрестностях никакого не наблюдалось.  
А если придется сражаться… и, кстати, придется…  
Дорога должна куда-нибудь вести. Это нормальное свойство любых дорог. Они не висят в воздухе, они соединяют как минимум две точки — начальную и конечную. А чаще — гораздо больше точек. Городов, поселков, деревень, станций…  
Челлула сейчас устроил бы любой мало-мальски населенный постоялый двор. 

***  
Им везет — мелькнула почти испуганная мысль. Когда слишком везет – это даже подозрительно. Челлул рассчитывал как можно быстрее добраться до какого-нибудь придорожного трактира, а въехали они в небольшой городок. Это, конечно, замечательно, только так везти не должно. Но... не уезжать же теперь?  
Кевин затормозил у невысоких деревянных ворот городка, обернулся — на Челлула и на дорогу. Кровавому эльфу оборачиваться необходимости не было — он и так ощущал, насколько отстал от них дракон. И насколько обманчиво это... так сказать, отставание.  
Ладно... где самое людное место в любом населенном пункте? В перспективе схватки с эльфом-драконом самое людное место было синонимом безопасности. 

– Кто это был? – поинтересовался Кевин, едва трактирщик ушел, оставив на столе два бокала, с пивом и с водой.  
Судя по нормальной реакции на просьбу принести воды — в этом мире природа Челлула никого не удивила. И — что приятно — не вызвала протеста.  
Либо здесь помнят о Странниках.  
В любом случае — неплохой мир. Нужно будет его запомнить. И изучить.  
Тем более что перебирающий струны гитары местный бард — явно не вписался в жизнь. Его бы в Сиэлас, только нежити в Сиэлас не войти.  
– Кто это был? – с настойчивостью в голосе повторил Кевин, и пришлось срочно выныривать из размышлений.  
– Прости, я задумался, – абсолютно откровенно ответил Челлул. – Что именно ты хочешь узнать?  
Кевин опешил, и пришлось напоминать себе, что его спутник — человек. И логика у него человеческая.  
– Ладно, – вскинул ладонь кровавый эльф. – Я попробую… так. Это Странник. Такой же, как и я… если не считать расы. Это то, что интересовало тебя?  
Кевин поморщился — да, он уже как-то упоминал, что считает странной если не логику некоторых ответов Челлула, то их форму. Но... какого еще ответа он ждал на прямой вопрос?  
– Почему мы бежали от него? – переформулировал Кевин.  
Ну... правильно, что еще — на самом-то деле — могло интересовать Дантерриша?  
Челлул припомнил, сколько времени у него ушло на рассказ об эльфах и кровавых эльфах — человеку, который даже сказок о нелюдях не слышал. Прикинул, сколько будет объяснять, кто такие драконы. А потом — что Михаэль как бы и не вполне дракон, а эльф-дракон. И какие особенности обеих рас сочетаются у эльфов-драконов… и какими достоинствами и недостатками в итоге раса обладает.  
– Потому что Михаэль — это личность, драться с которой у меня никакого желания, – остановился он на более коротком варианте ответа. – Особенно когда ты рядом.  
– А я тут при чем?  
Челлул негромко застонал. Ну... вот зачем он, спрашивается, половину прошлой ночи потратил на объяснение – кто такие спутники? Ведь была же мысль, что бесполезно… а полная луна, заливавшая уединенную поляну у ручья, наводила совсем на другие мысли. Так нет же — решил не пугать спутника раньше времени и постепенно подготовить его к… к тем самым отношениям.  
– Ни при чем, любимый, – Кевин, пока что не привыкший к подобной откровенности, ожидаемо дернулся в сторону. – Ни при чем совершенно. Но я не хочу тобой рисковать. 

Рассказывать, конечно же, все равно пришлось. Многое, но далеко не все — на все банально не хватило бы времени. Но про законы и договоры, про цели Странников и про отношение изначальных эльфов к нежити вообще и расе неумерших собратьев в особенности — об этом рассказывать было необходимо. Хотя бы в двух словах.  
И — пусть и не хотелось совершенно — про те нарушения, из-за которых ему пришлось бежать в родном мире Кевина.  
Дантерриш не перебивал, но вопросы читались с его лица как надписи с обелиска.  
– Я ожидал возмездия, – честно ответил нелюдь на самый насущный из не заданных вопросов, – но я не думал, что меня вычислят здесь так быстро. Иначе у нас были бы шансы добраться до темных миров, и там нас никто… в общем, я бы добился снятия обвинений. Но тут… меня могут вообще не выслушать. И, судя по всему, и не выслушают.  
Идеальный спутник — его даже не нужно ни о чем спрашивать. Все и так понятно — без слов, по взгляду, по наклону головы, по движениям пальцев по столешнице…  
– Потому что на нас спустили Михаэля, – пояснил Челлул. – Он Странник… он найдет меня в любом уголке этого мира. И, в общем-то – в иных мирах нам тоже не скрыться.  
– Я видел, как ты сражаешься, – вскинул взгляд Кевин.  
Угу. Для человека — запредельно. Для кровавого эльфа… просто очень длительная тренировка. Много, много лет тренировок.  
И как объяснить, что… что можно быть просто величайшим воином — но что ты сможешь противопоставить струе пламени с небес?  
– Кевин, я знал, что в Геск… в твоем мире за мной гонятся два эльфа. Знал – примерно, конечно же — как они владеют оружием. И магией. Предпочел бы не сталкиваться в битве — шансы у нас были примерно равны.  
Кевин кивнул — не споря. Соглашаясь и с тем, что Челлул мог и в одиночку с той парой справиться. Битва — дело сложнопредсказуемое, и очень многое в ней зависит от везения. Но шансы Челллула были высоки.  
– С той парой я старался не встретиться, но и не особо опасался.  
Снова кивок:  
– Да, я понял.  
– А с Михаэлем — даже одним — я встречаться не хочу. Очень сильно не хочу.  
Спрашивать, смогут ли они справиться с Михаэлем вдвоем, Кевин не стал. Не то сопоставил свои возможности с силами Челлула, не то догадался, что в таком разе Странник будет думать о безопасности спутника, а не о самой схватке.  
– Тогда почему мы здесь остановились?  
Потому что эльф-дракон не станет уничтожать город. Дракон — запросто, эльф — ни за что. И шансы на честную схватку с благоприятным исходом с абсолютного нуля повышаются… ну, хотя бы до нуля обыкновенного.  
А еще трактирщик сказал, что в «Коронованном олене», самой дорогой гостинице города… 

***  
В это было сложно поверить — но зеркало было подходящим. Высоким, выше человеческого роста. И широким. И невероятно гладким, практически безупречным. Еще бы чуть получше — и он заподозрил бы эльфийскую работу.  
Впрочем, с чего это он придирается?  
Зеркало нужно лишь для одной цели – уйти из этого мира, сжимая в руке ладонь Кевина. Уйти как можно дальше отсюда. В идеале – поближе к центру миров, где стоит башня лорда Ториаги. А потом добиться встречи с Повелителем Тьмы. Тот не откажет. В конце концов, если вдуматься – фиг бы Ториаги заполучил Китани, если бы не кровавые эльфы. И наоборот, кстати говоря.  
По какой-то насмешке судьбы зеркало стояло в номере для новобрачных. Хороший чистый номер, почти наверняка — роскошь по меркам городка. Громадная кровать, наводящая на вполне определенные мысли. Атласное покрывало, светлое – загорелая кожа Кевина на нем бы смотрелась… загорелая кожа в крупных каплях пота, сильное крепкое тело, изогнувшееся дугой, затуманенные глаза цвета ночного неба в грозу, распухшие от поцелуев губы…  
– Берете номер, господин Странник? – выдернул из грез задорный голосок девушки-управляющей.  
Судя по лукавой улыбке — направление его мыслей она угадала.  
А Странников здесь помнят. Это очень хороший мир. Еще бы солнце не было столь яростным… но и так неплохо.  
– Беру, – улыбнулся Челлул в ответ.  
– Вашей леди здесь понравится, – пообещала девица. – Я распоряжусь принести лучшего вина.  
Если девочка задержится здесь подольше — то будет удивлена видом его… леди. А задержится, почти наверняка. Дождется. Даже если ждать придется до ночи. Любопытство у людей развито просто до неприличия.  
И — увы. На вино у них времени, кажется, не будет, а уж на роскошную постель с атласным покрывалом...  
Резко накрыло... даже не присутствие... ощущение, что Странник — рядом, очень рядом, в городе — где?  
Найдет?  
Не станет же он все дома обыскивать…  
Не станет. Ему и не надо. Куда может пойти Странник, разыскивая кого-либо в незнакомом городе? Правильно.  
А в трактире остался Кевин. 

Уже подлетая к трактиру – сообразил замедлить бег, неторопливо войти, скользнуть в темноту под лестницей на верхние этажи. Михаэль – не берсерк, не оборотень, и вообще существо... адекватное. Кевину ничего не угрожает – если, конечно, его вспыльчивый спутник сам в драку не полезет.  
Оставалось надеяться, что предупреждения – насчет Михаэля и его боевых навыков – мальчик понял правильно.  
Как и ожидалось, Михаэль обнаружился за их столиком, сидящим напротив Кевина. Ну, да, а к кому трактирщик отправит Странника, ищущего коллегу? Правильно, к попутчику Странника. Плохо.  
А может быть и не очень.  
Кевин встретился с ним взглядом, задержался — на долю секунды, медленно и равнодушно перевел взгляд на заостренное ухо эльфа. Умница. Правильно.  
– Почему вы хотите убить Челлула? – различился заданный вполголоса вопрос.  
Нет, ну кто бы мог ожидать, что спутник — это такое везение?!  
Михаэль почти задумчиво наклонил голову к плечу, медленно, тщательно формулируя, ответил:  
— Человек, я не вполне понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
Эльфы не лгут. Михаэль... впрочем, формулировка уж слишком обтекаемая.  
И вообще, какое это сейчас имеет значение?  
Кажется, Кевин собирался еще что-то спросить, отвлекая внимание на себя.  
Кажется, в самую последнюю секунду эльф что-то заподозрил.  
Но все равно — не успел. И не успеет. Когда клинок закатного меча лежит на твоем плече и его лезвие касается твоей шеи — много не навоюешь.  
Да, конечно, в боевой форме шкура дракона почти непробиваема, но даже эльф-дракон не успеет так быстро трансформироваться. А в эльфийском облике кожа Михаэля была самой обычной — тонкой, молочно-светлой, почти прозрачной. И очень-очень уязвимой.  
– Кодекс странствий уже не действует? – все же решил уточнить Челлул.  
Как-никак — Странники не должны убивать друг друга. Их и без того немного.  
Эльф осторожно пожал плечом — тем, на котором не покоилась смертоносная сталь:  
– Понятия не имею. Это же ты его сейчас нарушаешь.  
Возразить было нечего.  
И… и что теперь?  
Убивать? Безоружного собрата, да еще и на глазах толпы народа?  
А на них глазели. Пожалуй, в зале не было человека, кто бы не смотрел на них. Впрочем, разнимать их не полезли… даже не попытались… ну, правильно, кому хочется встревать между эльфом и нежитью.  
Показалось — или кожа Михаэля подернулась легкой дымкой?  
Кто его знает, как трансформация на дракона начинается…  
– Без глупостей, эльф.  
– Убери меч, нелюдь, – Михаэль не выглядел испуганным… да и не был, возможно. – Убери меч, я не хочу ссориться с тобой.  
– Михаэль, даже ты не успеешь…  
Что-то сбило его с ног — ну, да, а что в боевой форме у драконов есть хвост, забыл? Меч прошел сквозь воздух, на секунду опаздывая за движением головы на гибкой шее — а потом прозрачное _крыло_ встало на пути меча, и он едва успел развернуть клинок, меняя направление, избегая удара. И — не успел, радуга _крыла_ распахнулась, выбивая меч из рук, а светлые глаза с узкими зрачками оказались вдруг опасно близко и отчего-то сверху. Челлул вцепился в горло Михаэля — слава Темному Небу, тот трансформировался не до конца, зато к его собственному горлу прижался длинный кинжал из лунной стали. Больно, очень... глупо было забыть, почему Михаэль — не дракон, и что магия у него как раз эльфийская.  
Пат.  
А потом сбоку на Михаэля бросилось нечто... Кевин, какого дьявола?! Эльф, даже не оглядываясь, ударил лапой, отбрасывая помеху в сторону стены, и в глаза плеснула тьма, и даже получилось...  
И в первую же секунду, как удалось высвободиться из цепких лап, Челлул метнулся не к валявшемуся у столика мечу, не к висящему на стене боевому топору — к Кевину. Обычному человеку удар Михаэля вполне мог свернуть шею, и даже если нет...  
...да, глупо — спиной к врагу. Тем более что это эльф.  
...да к любому недобитому врагу — очень глупо.  
...а если иначе — не можешь?  
К шее прижалось лезвие собственного меча. Чувство юмора у Михаэля...  
– С ним все в порядке, – поведал чужой голос то, в чем Челлул и так уже убедился. – Может быть, мы все-таки поговорим, неумерший?

***  
То, что разговаривать придется, сомнения уже не вызывало. Вызывало удивление, если честно. Челлул рассчитывал... на иное.  
Но разговор — пусть даже с нелюбимым почти-сородичем — был намного предпочтительней быстрой смерти.  
Вот только состояние Кевина прямо сейчас его волновало значительно больше, чем все остальное вокруг. Вместе взятое. И даже с учетом меча в руках другого Странника.  
Показалось, что Михаэль тоже утратил к нему интерес. Показалось, конечно же. Не стал бы один из самых авторитетных Странников полдня гоняться за коллегой просто так. Но меч он убрал… хотя и не вернул. Впрочем, и на том спасибо.  
Под рукой почти неожиданно обнаружился стакан с чем-то крепким-алкогольным. Челлул поморщился от запаха… но да, наверное, надо. В конце концов, Михаэль лучше разбирается в людях. Опыта больше. Несоизмеримо.  
– Выпей, – тихо предложил он Кевину, едва тот открыл глаза… попытался открыть.  
Кажется, спутник собирался возражать. Не стал. Послушно сделал пару глотков, мотнул головой. Вцепился в плечо мертвой хваткой. Тихо, тихо, прекрасный мой, не спеши. Не спеши… сейчас тебе будет лучше, клянусь силой Незабываемых лесов.  
– Что это с ним было? – холодно поинтересовался эльф где-то над плечом.  
Челлул не ответил. Не до того. Лечение – когда-то привычное, как дыхание – теперь требовало предельной концентрации. Спасибо, что вообще осталось. В конце концов, хотя Кевин почти не пострадал, оставлять спутника в таком состоянии он не собирался.  
– Господа Странники, не могли бы вы где-нибудь еще свои разногласия решать? – почти вежливо поинтересовался трактирщик. – Где-нибудь, где вы ничего не побьете и не поломаете.  
Челлул фыркнул вместо ответа — лично его место вполне устраивало. Кевин тяжело надавил на плечо, поднимаясь. Почти сразу за спиной человека возник эльф, поддержал за локоть, помог сопроводить до стола и аккуратно опустить на стул.  
– Мы что-то разбили? – не скрывая насмешки, осведомился Михаэль. Надо понимать, он тоже не желал менять место разговора.  
– Нет, но...  
– Тогда в чем проблема?  
А в самом деле — в чем? Ну... сцепились Странники. Бывает. Может, это ритуал встречи у нас такой? Адреналину нам не хватает, ищем экстремал...  
Кстати, об экстремалах:  
– Пожалуйста, принесите еще воды.  
Почти тут же Кевин попытался подняться – попробуй удержи это счастье. Мальчишку повело сразу и во все стороны, взгляд мгновенно расфокусировался, и они с Михаэлем одновременно надавили на плечи человека – усаживая того назад.  
Кевин не сопротивлялся — надо понимать, оценил последствия.  
– Этот мальчик решил, что я собираюсь тебя убить, – негромко произнес эльф, все еще не убирая руки с плеча Дантерриша. Кевин, кажется, до сих пор эту руку не заметил. – Кто и за что открыл на тебя охоту?  
А ему-то это зачем?  
Впрочем, да, да, он же все равно дракон. Один из хранителей, пусть и Странник.  
– Уже никто, – пробормотал Кевин, пока его спутник подбирал подходящий ответ.  
– В принципе, он прав, – подтвердил Челлул, переходя на древнеэльфийский. – Если не считать тебя. Зачем мы тебе сдались?  
Эльф прикусил губу, подбирая слова. Кивнул на Кевина:  
– Кто он?  
Наверное, можно было не отвечать — просто так, на всякий случай.  
С другой стороны, уж кто-кто, а Михаэль понять должен.  
– А ты как думаешь?  
Длинные ресницы эльфа на мгновение прикрыли выражение глаз. Впрочем, не особо успешно.  
– Ему придется стать нежитью. Вампиром, полагаю. У тебя странные представления о счастье любимого.  
Больно. Очень. Но иначе...  
– У него будет выбор, – яростно прошептал Челлул. – Так зачем мы тебе? Поздороваться захотелось?  
Взгляд у Кевина был раздраженным — он явно догадался, что речь идет о нем. Челлул представил себе, каково это – понимать, что речь о тебе, и не понимать ни слова из этой речи. Приятного явно мало.  
Можно подумать, у кого-то из них есть выбор.  
Михаэль вновь замолчал. Вновь прикусил губу. Осторожно спросил:  
– Тебе нужно объяснять, кто такой Тогрин?  
Вот уж чего Челлул не ожидал... впрочем, нет, не нужно.  
– Нет. Слышал. И, – возникла совершенно безумная мысль... но нафига еще эльфу-дракону беседовать с неумершим Странником? – Ты хочешь сказать, что Тогрин родился в Темных мирах?!  
Судя по реакции собеседника — он очень сильно не угадал.  
– Тогрин родился здесь, – буркнул дракон. – Вчера было полнолуние.  
Ну... да. Роскошная полная луна, и...  
О, Небеса!  
Охота. 

– Может, вы перейдете на общепринятый язык? – ледяным тоном поинтересовался Кевин.  
– Общепринятого языка не существует, – бросил Михаэль и вновь перешел на эльфийский. – С кем там мне лучше поговорить?  
Челлул покосился на Кевина, помотал головой. В конце концов, он вправе ничего не скрывать от своего спутника. И ничего секретного они не обсуждают.  
– Тебе нельзя туда. Убьют за просто так, – дракон сузил глаза, но промолчал. – Да и не убьют, – припомнились основы биологии, – тебе там дышать нечем.  
– А ты бы остался здесь — если бы? – неопределенный кивок в сторону Дантерриша.  
Глупый вопрос. Нет, но... если Тогрин жив... что, кстати, не факт... и если его удастся... что тоже не факт – ему будет нужна поддержка.  
А мертвый дракон — это навсегда.  
– Ты будешь ему нужен... и нужен живым, а не воспоминанием.  
– Челлул, – Михаэль тихо выдохнул, прикрыл глаза, глянул — в упор. – Челлул, я тебя хоть раз о чем-нибудь просил?  
Ну да, эльфу обратиться — с просьбой — к нежити...  
Вот ведь...  
А если и впрямь нельзя?  
– А мне ты не доверяешь?  
– Челлул, я еще раз...  
Трактирщик возник на удивление вовремя — с той самой «еще водой», уже не особо нужной, и пивом — надо понимать, для Кевина. Не Михаэль же себе это заказывал. Ну да, ну да, после не то виски, не бренди – самое то. Пока эльф раздраженно реагировал на ворчание на темы других мест и разногласий, Челлул успел собраться с мыслями. И перехватить инициативу:  
– Михаэль, кому из лордов достался Тогрин?  
Ответ был вполне ожидаемым. Хотя бы потому, что если б дракон успел разглядеть кому — никакие договоры Луны лорда демонов бы не спасли.  
– И что, – максимально мягко спросил Челлул, останавливая поток возражений, – так и стал бы от замка к замку мотаться? 

***  
До барьера было близко… хотя и чуточку дальше, чем позволяло время. Мелькнула, конечно, шальная мысль, что дракон способен донести его до барьера минут за десять… мелькнула и пропала. Во-первых, Кевина он не согласен оставлять в чужом и чуждом мире – без охраны. И как бы лично он, Челлул, не относился к бывшим сородичам – на ложь сородич все равно не способен. И если пообещал, что будет охранять Дантерриша… значит, с человеком все будет в порядке.  
А во-вторых… во-вторых, достигнув врат, Михаэль может и не остановиться. Дракон в темном мире… почти апокалипсис. Но Челлул был бы последним существом, способным в данном случае осуждать коллегу.  
И товарища по несчастью. Или счастью – тут уж как повезет.  
Впереди уже возникло еле уловимое мерцание призрачной стены барьера. Очень хорошо. Еще даже не ночь… вечер, пусть и поздний. Если он не заблудился – и не заблудится в темном мире Йарнарры – до замка Карсу он доедет до темноты. Очень, очень удачно, что ближайший замок – именно этот.  
Из всех повелителей тьмы Карсу — по частному мнению кровавого эльфа — был самым адекватным демоном. И не только в этой отдельно взятой преисподней.  
Нет, разумеется, у Карсу были свои недостатки. В том числе несдержанность (она в целом для стихийных демонов характерна). В том числе более чем своеобразное чувство юмора — наверное, иронию демонов в принципе только демон и способен оценить. А еще Карсу явно считал чувство благодарности не достоинством, а недостатком. Но если сравнивать лорда Карсу, повелителя стихий, с таким же стихийным повелителем Раэлагом — Челлул предпочел бы дважды встретиться с Карсу. Или даже трижды. А если сравнить с лордом Гриасом... впрочем, тут вообще никаких сравнений быть не могло. Таких сволочей больше нигде существовать не может. Такие – уникальны. К счастью.  
Впрочем, еще важнее было то, что в Йарнарре Карсу был самым старшим из демонов.  
Это значило многое.  
А вот то, что они уже были знакомы раньше... Челлул не был уверен, достоинство это или недостаток. 

Темный мир был красив. Несомненно, самое прекрасное время в темных мирах – ночь, но и закат… наверное, закат во всех мирах прекрасен. Вдобавок, в очень, очень немногих мирах неумершие могут любоваться багряно-алыми языками засыпающего светила.  
А времени любоваться всей этой роскошью не было.  
Барьер почти не ощутился – впрочем, это как обычно. Тьма – существо гостеприимное, она всегда рада встретить. И никогда не готова отпустить.  
Челлул прикинул, где оказался – а оказался, собственно, там, где и рассчитывал. Десять минут быстрой скачки – и будет спуск в долину, где начинались владения лорда. До замка самого Карсу – еще минут пятнадцать. До темноты примерно полчаса, как раз есть шансы, что Тогрин… это при условии, что Тогрин достался ему. Йарнарра – очень большой мир, здесь демонов никак не меньше десятка… ладно, нефиг время терять. Вперед.

Замок его узнал – и пропустил без проблем. Челлул зажмурился, абстрагируясь от черно-алого безумия переливающихся коридоров. Сейчас бы самому в темницу не угодить… кажется, вся нежить округи стеклась к подвалам замка. Ну да, ну да, ночь после Охоты. Великий пир Тьмы и Темных.  
Странника – тем более кровавого эльфа – не тронет никто, но зрелище будет…  
На взгляд Челлула, так безраздумно портить еду могли только безмозглые зомби. Ну так то – зомби, а демоны, спрашивается, для чего тут поставлены? Их сил вполне хватит, чтобы и растянуть мучения жертвы до следующего полнолуния, и вытянуть из нее столько боли, что мир любой расцветет.  
Собственно, так и делалось… за исключением ритуала первой ночи.  
Ладно. До ритуала от силы несколько минут осталось. Хорошо, что замок его помнит и подчинится приказу привести туда, куда Челлулу хочется. Хоть в преисподнюю, хоть в личные покои владельца.  
Слишком уж наглеть Челлул не рискнул — это и чревато, и прямо сейчас портить отношения с одним из самых влиятельных демонов этого мира... нежелательно. Предпочел задержаться в просторной комнате, которую сам определил как гостиную – по крайней мере, ни на личную спальню, ни на камеру пыток она не походила. Большего от комнаты и не требовалось, а насчет вторжения посторонних эльфов замок не предупредить хозяина никак не мог. Значит – предупредил. Значит, хозяин уже отслеживает поведение… гостя.  
Правда, имелись опасения нарваться на леди Ирлан... впрочем, тогда все могло и упроститься. Ирлан — девушка решительная, она может и помочь. Только не факт — логика у нее странная даже для человека и для женщины. На нарушение договоров она может и не пойти... но как раз за это эльф и не стал бы ее осуждать.  
У нее личные причины избегать нарушения договоров. Причем – серьезные.  
– Чем обязан столь своевременному визиту? – осведомился ледяной голос за спиной.  
Все вампиры и демоны помешаны на ритуалах. Ничего удивительного, если учесть, что жизнь каждого темного мира держится на тонкой паутинке договоров и соглашений. И если старший демон Йарнарры так грубо нарушает церемонии…  
Можно подумать, кто-то тут надеялся на сколь-либо радушный прием.  
Челлул медленно повернулся к повелителю стихий, подчеркнуто почтительно преклонил колено, склонил голову в приветствии.  
– Я пришел просить о помощи, лорд Карсу. 

***  
Карсу задумчиво разглядывал аккуратный маникюр на длинных ногтях – такой больше девушкам подошел бы, но Челлул сомневался, что существует псих, способный найти в лорде что-то женственное. И даже если и существовал когда-то… скорее всего, хоронить от него было нечего.  
– Твой... приятель хоть сам-то сознает, о чем просит? – вскинул взгляд демон.  
Сознает, увы. Увы.  
– Назвать эльфа моим приятелем... это оскорбление, Карсу.  
– Тебя или эльфа?  
Смех как-то снял висящее в сумраке напряжение. Или хотя бы смягчил. На большее Челлул и не рассчитывал… и даже на такое не рассчитывал, откровенно говоря.  
– Вот именно, – не вполне понятно выразился лорд и вновь вернулся к маникюру. – Думаю, что понимает. Тогда почему здесь ты, а не он?  
Вот как раз тут все было просто.  
– Не выживет. Михаэль – эльф-дракон.  
– Ясно.  
Карсу помолчал. Подкинул в ладони невесть откуда взявшийся крупный рубин. Спросил — резко, в упор:  
– А тебе какое дело до проблем эльфа?  
И... и как ответить?  
– Он... он тоже Странник. В какой-то мере это важнее, чем его природа. И его отношение… к нам. Ко мне. Кодекс такого не требует, но мы обычно... помогаем друг другу. Если можем.  
В лице Карсу что-то дрогнуло и начало меняться. Даже нет, не меняться – застывать, словно повелитель стихий был обычным троллем, сдуру угодившим под солнце.  
– Странник-дракон по имени Михаэль.  
– Эльф-дракон, – вновь уточнил Челлул, всей кожей ощущая, как что-то пошло не туда. Очень сильно не туда. И не так.  
А судя по лицу Повелителя – ситуация была еще хуже, чем Челлулу виделось.  
Что могло не устраивать Повелителя Стихий в Страннике по имени Михаэль? Он же не архангел, на нежить с огненным мечом не бросается… не говоря уж о том, что огненный клинок именно Карсу даже не поцарапает.  
Карсу прикрыл глаза – явно прикидывая что-то. Это радовало. Значит, по сути, проблема решена. Остался вопрос цены, но с этим пусть Михаэль разбирается. Получаса, который дракон сможет прожить в мире Тьмы, должно хватить за глаза.  
– Ты сам не знаешь, о ком говоришь, Челлул, – бросил лорд и вскинул руку, останавливая. – Хорошо.  
Что – хорошо?  
Э-э-э... в каком это смысле – хорошо? Вот так, без условий?  
– Если этот... как его... если у меня – я отдаю его в руки твоего эльфа. И мы с тобой в расчете.  
О как.  
– Карсу, ты мне ничего и не должен. Я... я же говорил, что считаю...  
– Я знаю, – рубин вновь взлетел в вверх, на мгновение завис в воздухе, упал на раскрытую ладонь. – Я знаю. Но для меня важнее, что считаю я. Иди… ищи себе этого… мальчишку.  
Спорить Челлул не стал – в конце концов, это наилучший выход. А вопросы долга перед Михаэлем он обсудит с самим эльфом. Ему еще от обвинений освобождаться.  
Только вот…  
– Лорд Карсу, я Тогрина в глаза не видел, – Челлул отбросил мешающуюся прядь с лица. – Вообще-то мы хотели, чтобы я открыл сюда проход, и Михаэль сам…  
Осекся – лицо Карсу окончательно окаменело и лишилось всех красок. Идеально чистая статуя. Мраморная. С прикушенной губой.  
Повелитель нервно вздрогнул, перевел взгляд на сгустившуюся за окном ночь.  
– Ладно. Экстремал. Зови сюда своего… приятеля.  
Да что происходит, в конце-то концов?  
Стены замка начали тихо вибрировать. Закат догорел, уже ночь. Ночь после Охоты. Времени уточнять что-либо не осталось.  
– Мы предполагали использовать...  
– Коридор? – кивнул Карсу.  
Небрежно взмахнул рукой, словно стряхивая с пальцев капли воды – стена за спиной Челлула покрылась изморозью, а секунду спустя тонким слоем зеркально отполированного льда.  
Крут, нечего сказать.  
– А я считал, что выпендриваться любит Раэлаг.  
– Мне до него далеко.  
Кровавый эльф подошел к ледяной стене, положил ладонь на зеркально-ровную поверхность. Лед слегка нагрелся под пальцами, но и все – даже не помутнел. До Раэлага – да, далеко. Обладай Раэлаг подобной силой – выпендривался бы на качественно ином уровне.  
Челлул уже стянул с пальца кольцо – и остановился.  
А еще людей за логику осуждал!!  
– У меня... вопрос. Что ты сделаешь, если Тогрина не окажется в твоих... владениях?  
– Ты за кого принимаешь меня, Челлул?  
Ни за кого. Но даже недолгое общение с лордами Ториаги (и пусть Тьма его не забывает!) и Гриасом научит многому.  
– За повелителя тьмы.  
Короткая усмешка — ответ. Надо понимать, согласен.  
Конечно, не факт, что он знаком с Гриасом. Слишком уж далека Йарнарра от Сердца Тьмы. Но у него тут неподалеку собственный Раэлаг имеется. И Айян, кстати – почти под боком. И Аневер — тихий омут, полный паранормальных аномалий.  
– Хорошо, Челлул, – кивнул лорд. – Если мальчишка окажется в руках другого демона этого мира... и будет еще жив, само собой — я постараюсь договориться о его выдаче. Мне мало кто может отказать. 

Честнее договора не придумать.  
По крайней мере, если твой контрагент – демон.  
Никаких полунамеков, никаких ловушек. И – если подумать – никакой выгоды самому демону.  
Последнее пугало больше всего. Да что там – пугало. Ужасало до мелкой дрожи в диафрагме. И до почти неконтролируемого желания нырнуть в тишину Серых коридоров – и пусть демон с драконом сами выясняют свои отношения. Он им точно не помощник.  
И, кстати, не противник.  
Против Михаэля у него шансов почти нет.  
Против Карсу – нет совсем. И не будет.  
Но ведь ему с ними и не сражаться!!  
Челлул зажмурился, снова пытаясь вычислить опасность. Что-то он упустил из виду. Не подумал. И не думается. Все мысли – вокруг спутника, рядом с которым сейчас находится дракон на грани нервного срыва. Может, потом – после срыва – эльф и растворится в небытии, но разве тогда будет легче?  
Зеркальный лед вновь обжег пальцы холодом. Слова заклинания читались с ощутимым трудом. На мгновение повисла тишина, и мелькнула мысль, что в заклинании он ошибся, хотя ошибиться там было в принципе негде, но затем поверхность зеркала пошла волной, отражая совсем не комнату, а узкий бесцветно-серый коридор, и в силуэте Михаэля, все отчетливей проявляющемся сквозь не-отражение, было что-то не то... не так...  
Снова волна, отбросившая от зеркала почти что в руки Карсу – или демон просто успел удержать? Зеркало выгнулось еще раз, и из Серых коридоров на пол вывалилось нечто… нечто, не вполне ожидаемое. Сердце пропустило удар, сердце раньше рассудка узнало и темноволосый затылок, и широкоплечую фигуру, и...  
– Хм? – негромко усмехнулся Карсу. – Прости, Челлул, у меня как-то сложилось впечатление, что эльф-дракон — это все же одно существо, а не два.

***  
Михаэль гибко поднялся с пола, окатил Карсу оценивающим взглядом, медленно склонил голову в приветствии. Кевин покосился на эльфа, на него, поднялся следом, чуть подумал... тоже кивнул. Челлул тихо выругался про себя — присутствие спутника во владениях демонов его никак не устраивало, но и так ясно, что эльф тут ни при чем. Это явно Кевин решил, что не бросит спутника в опасности... ну... что на такое сказать?  
– Эльф-дракон, я полагаю? – осведомился Карсу, кивая в ответ. – Прошу...  
Откуда на столике возле быстро тающего зеркала появился бокал с чем-то мерзко-зеленым — Челлул не знал. И для каких целей требуется поить этой гадостью эльфов — не представлял. Михаэль — явно из вежливости — взял бокал в руку, с подозрением покосился на жидкость...  
– Воздух темных миров отравляет драконов, – в голосе Карсу звучала совершенно неожиданная мягкость. – Раствор аркинских кристаллов нейтрализует яд в твоей крови.  
Судя по реакции Михаэля на этот… напиток – яд был предпочтительней. Но бокал он допил.  
Впрочем, на столике рядом с опустевшим бокалом тут же материализовался еще один. Михаэль наморщил аристократически-изящный нос, а один из самых авторитетных лордов-демонов улыбался как ребенок.  
Хм. Странное все же воздействие оказывают на некоторых эльфы. На некоторых неживых – особенно. 

– Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, дракон, – резко перешел к делу Карсу... хм... может, у него запас кристаллов был невелик? – Ты сумеешь сам определить местона...  
– Да.  
К ладоням Карсу потянулись нити тьмы, сворачиваясь в громадную сферу с несколькими неровными наростами, беспорядочно разбросанными по поверхности. Ага, Города и Замки лордов... роскошная модель, что тут сказать.  
И — между прочим — с ним, со Странником из темных, никто этой моделью не делился.  
Эльф бесшумно подошел к повелителю, протянул ладони, осторожно обвел пространство вокруг сгустка тьмы, стараясь не коснуться рук демона. Сферу окутал темный шлейф — не то щит от светлой магии, не то результат взаимодействия. На несколько секунд повисла тяжелая тишина, и Челлул успел испугаться. Либо Михаэль не может найти Тогрина, либо — тот уже мертв. И в том, и в другом случае у Карсу будут причины пожалеть о нейтрализованном в крови яде. И время будет — секунд так десять. Тьма не зря так препятствовала присутствию драконов в своих мирах.  
Пальцы эльфа на мгновение коснулись поверхности сферы и отдернулись. По сгустившемуся сумраку пробежала волна ряби, вторая — и затихла.  
– Вот здесь — рука Михаэля уже спокойно коснулась оплывшего грибообразного... хм... сооружения. – Вот эта башня.  
Каким образом эльф опознал в кособоком грибе башню — Челлул уточнять не стал. Было не до того. Что-то в расположении башни и двух соседних городов показалось знакомым... очень, очень нехорошо знакомым.  
Карсу поморщился, и подозрения начали укрепляться. Особенно когда сфера, мерцающая между раскрытых ладоней хозяина замка, неровно дернулась — и расплылась клочком плоскости с кособоким грибом в центре. И два города, и гребень горного хребта между ними, и башня у южного склона хребта — все было слишком знакомым.  
– Ты уверен, что мальчишка находится именно здесь? – с плохо скрытым разочарованием уточнил Карсу.  
Михаэль лишь молча кивнул в ответ.  
Еще раз покосился на карту, подумал.  
Снова кивнул.  
– Плохо, – выдох Челлула прозвучал синхронно с шепотом демона.  
А если действительно — плохо?  
Показалось — или нет? – что воздух вокруг эльфа начал сгущаться, формируясь в громадные призрачные крылья, и тут ни с того ни с сего вмешался Кевин:  
– Почему?  
Михаэль тихо выдохнул, успокаиваясь, кивнул:  
– Если вы не в ладах с этим Повелителем, я могу...  
– Да я-то со всеми в ладах, лорд Ваккондарлайр, – фыркнул Карсу.  
Кто-о-о?  
Челлул тихо прикусил губу, стараясь не выдать изумления. Одно дело — общаться с одним из сильнейших, но все же рядовым Странником, и совсем другое...  
Вот тебе и скромный коллега в неброском сером плаще.  
Ваккондарлайр. Дети воздуха и волн.  
Да лучше бы Михаэль и впрямь Архангелом был.  
А так... если что — от этого мира даже пыли не останется.  
А Михаэль — он уже на грани срыва. 

– Это замок лорда Айяна, – пояснял Кевину Челлул, пока Карсу почти неторопливо прошелся по залу... якобы за бокалом зеленого раствора. – Честно говоря...  
– Челлул, просто скажи — в чем проблема? – оборвал Михаэль.  
И ведь не обидеться. У него есть причины.  
Карсу всунул бокал в руку эльфа, кивнул:  
– Пей, – и, только дождавшись, пока дракон сделает глоток, пояснил. – Основная проблема – в лорде, которому принадлежит этот замок. Даже среди нас... лорд Айян считается почти уникальной сволочью.  
– А если...  
– А еще лорд-демон Айян — самый сильный из демонов этого мира, – без всякого стеснения добавил Карсу. – Подозреваю, впрочем, что не только этого... и не исключаю, что вообще – сильнейший. И, полагаю, это еще не самое... неприятное.  
– Я вовсе не на силовое решение намекал. Странники могут...  
Демон зашипел.  
– Знаю. Странники могут предложить… очень многое. Особенно демонам. Видишь ли... почти у каждого из нас есть свои... маленькие слабости. То, перед чем мы устоять не в силах. Не буду говорить, почему — просто поверь, что это так. И наши слабости невозможно скрыть, нас слишком мало и слишком долго мы существуем вместе… здесь, к примеру, одиннадцать лордов на весь этот мир. Если кто-то из нас тащит изо всех миров раритетные мечи... или держит табун радужных бестий... или, там, собирает гарем из разномастных красоток — это невозможно не заметить.  
– И ты хочешь сказать...  
– Что у Айяна вообще никаких слабостей нет.  
Михаэль обернулся к Челлулу, и не удалось выдержать взгляд стальных глаз.  
– Это правда. Поверь. 

***  
Карсу матерился – тихо, еле слышно, и очень… изобретательно. Челлул почти без интереса смотрел, как с потолка зала стекла темная, вытягивающаяся капля, похожая на прозрачную черную смолу. Снизу, навстречу ей, потянулась другая, рассыпалась сотней черных игл, встретила каплю смолы, превращаясь в единую тонкую колонну.  
Ну и что это будет?  
– Я попытаюсь вызвать Айяна на разговор. Молись, чтобы он отозвался, – под изящными ладонями Карсу в черной смоле рождались яркие искры. – Челлул!  
Что Карсу от него может понадобиться?  
– Да?  
– Сможешь поговорить с Айяном?  
Угу. Думаешь, кроме тебя тут никому терять нечего?  
Здесь леди Ирлан. Перешедшая первую смерть. Будь у Карсу хотя бы лишние десять минут – он отправил бы свою леди за пределы замка. А скорее всего – за пределы этого мира.  
Здесь их сын. Единственный демон, родившийся… просто родившийся. От Повелителя тьмы и его возлюбленной.  
Допускать Михаэля до разговора с Айяном никак нельзя.  
– Лорд Карсу, – вмешался ставший воплощением ужаса эльф, – я и сам…  
– Челлул?!  
– Да. Конечно, да.  
Демон почти улыбнулся – уж насколько это было вообще уместно. Подвел его к малозаметному ромбу среди сложного узора пола, развернул к колонне лицом.  
– Стой здесь и не дергайся. Угол обзора у колонны узкий, Айян никого, кроме тебя, не увидит.  
Не увидит Михаэля – это да, это важно.  
Не увидит Кевина… Спасибо, Карсу. Чем меньше сильнейший демон темных миров будет знать о его спутнике – тем лучше. Вариант, в котором Айян вообще о Кевине не узнает, представлялся Челлулу идеалом.  
Михаэль окинул взглядом зал и, похоже, пришел к тем же выводам. Почти аккуратно переместил Дантерриша в гарантированно мертвую зону видимости, развернулся к демону:  
– Лорд Карсу, я благодарен, безусловно, но...  
– Но лучше не лезь.  
Челлул поморщился. На драконов запреты не действуют, на эльфов не производят впечатления приказы умерших. И не-умерших. Хотя да, конечно, по сути – все верно. Ночь после Охоты, ночь развлечений – Айян, если заявится, будет в ярости. И общение взбешенного демона с чудовищным потенциалом со взбешенным эльфом из клана Порождений... хуже ничего не придумать.  
– Карсу... – Михаэль сдаваться не собирался, – ты не понимаешь... Тогрин...  
Темная колонна замерцала изнутри — Айян ответил на зов. Время спорить прошло.  
– Понимаю, дракон, но дело не в этом, – Карсу отошел от колонны, кивнул Челлулу, предлагая занять место. – Не уверен, что Айян пойдет навстречу Страннику из сородичей... но его он хотя бы выслушает. А тебя — нет.  
Карсу прав. Неудивительно – кто лучше него может знать обитателей этого террариума?  
– А тебя? – в лоб спросил эльф... ну да, с чего бы Ваккондарлайрам стесняться.  
– А я не буду ни о чем просить эту сволочь, – успел ответить Карсу, прежде чем черная колонна расширилась на пол зала.  
– Карсу, призывать в Ночь после Охоты... и у тебя хватает наглости называть сволочью меня? 

***  
Голос Айяна — роскошный бархатистый баритон — резко контрастировал с его обликом. Челлул и раньше знал, что Айян не тщеславен, и что плевать ему на оценку окружающих... впрочем, как окружающие могут его оценивать? Громадный рост — раза в три выше человеческого, шесть крупных массивных лап с длинными когтями, шипастый гребень на спине, переходящий в усеянный иглами хвост, совершенно невообразимая морда. И все это покрыто толстой бугристой кожей грязно-сизого оттенка... и под кожей, за слоем внешних мышц, отчетливо угадывается слой скелета-защиты. Вполне возможно, что и не одного. Почти наверняка — уровневая система кровотока, и – если не изменяет память – утроенная регенерация.  
В багряных глазах демона искрилась насмешка, и Челлул лишь тогда поймал себя на мысли, что рассматривает одного из собратьев по Тьме как потенциального противника. А если учесть, что противник — Повелитель сознаний, который вполне мог эти мысли считать...  
– Айян, я приношу все положенные по этикету извинения, – ответил Карсу откуда-то из-за спины. – К сожалению, мы спешим... иначе я ни за что не потревожил бы тебя в такую ночь. Челлул, прошу.  
Демон — с высоты своего роста – окинул его снисходительным взглядом и негромко фыркнул. Не то согласился на диалог, не то рассмеялся.  
Спасибо тебе, Карсу. Огромное.  
Ладно.  
– Приветствую, лорд Полуночи!  
– И я тебя, странствующий среди границ, – неожиданно серьезно ответил самый мощный (если верить Карсу) из демонов. – Но... Челлул, не так ли? Челлул, вчера мы охотились... что там Карсу говорил о нехватке времени? Буду рад помочь и вернуться... к своим развлечениям.  
Из того угла, где стоял Михаэль, послышался невнятный шум, а секунду спустя — звон. Не отвлекаться... Карсу там и сам справится. Наверное.  
Но времени и впрямь почти что нет.  
И надо же, Айян его помнит... они и встречались-то один раз, мимоходом...  
– Именно об этом я и хотел поговорить с тобой, – Айян кивнул, с гораздо большим интересом прислушиваясь к звукам невидимой ему схватки. – Вчера ты... ты захватил одного человека.  
Демон перевел взгляд на него — явно смирившись с тем, что все равно ему не увидеть, что там у Карсу происходит. На уродливой морде проступила гротескная карикатура на улыбку:  
– Ошибаешься, Странник, – по колонне прошла волна ряби от негромкого смеха. – Я захватил трех человек.  
На всякий случай Челлул обернулся — и без того бледное лицо Михаэля стало совершенно бескровным, громадные серые глаза заволокла тьма, а Карсу за его спиной с трудом удерживал эльфа на месте — и руками, и невесть откуда взявшимися щупальцами. Ошарашенный Кевин очень нехорошо поглядывал на Михаэля, Карсу и Айяна поочередно, и его рука нервно поглаживала эфес клинка.  
– Поздравляю с удачной Охотой, – удалось припомнить положенную в таких случаях фразу, и Айян вновь улыбнулся. – Меня... хм... интересует... один из твоих пленников, – стоит ли говорить редкостной сволочи о спутнике дракона? Хороший вопрос. – Вчера ты захватил... – нет конечно, говорить не стоит, но врать Челлул не мог, – человека... м-м-м... принадлежащего одному из эльфов.  
Угловатая голова опустилась почти до уровня лица кровавого эльфа, громадные лапы царапнули пол:  
– Странник, с чего тебя волнуют проблемы Перворожденного?  
– Этот Перворожденный — тоже Странник.  
Когти вновь заскрежетали по камню... затихли... заскрежетали...  
– Претендуешь на мою добычу? – облизнулся демон.  
Вот и все. Диалог можно считать завершенным.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – прохрипел голос Михаэля, явно потерявшего надежду высвободиться из хватки Карсу.  
И можно только поражаться здравомыслию хозяина замка, который как-то еще умудрялся поить эльфа антидотом.  
Айян дернул головой в сторону голоса, поморщился — как Карсу и предупреждал, угол обзора тут не широк.  
– Это он претендует на мою добычу? – а то есть еще варианты. – Он красив?  
Челлул растерялся. Ну... что тут ответить? И какая разница, и кто его знает, каковы стандарты красоты у демонов?  
– Он эльф.  
Демон почти плотоядно усмехнулся... облизнул толстые губы и изогнутые клыки...  
– Со Странниками стараются не ссориться, – глаза Айяна жестко глядели в лицо Челлула, но обращался он явно к Михаэлю, – ладно. Ты знаешь, для чего нам нужна Охота, и знаешь, зачем нам нужны жертвы, и знаешь, что будет — без них. Так что если хочешь забрать свое... имущество... я потребую замену.  
Вот дьявол! Челлул зажмурился, на секунду вообразив реакцию Хранителей на гибель сородича, да еще и из Ваккондарлайров, Карсу оттолкнул Михаэля в сторону, шагнул вперед:  
– Айян, я про...  
– Я согласен.  
Не-е-ет... только этого еще не хватало.  
Но как сказать... что сказать... объяснить...  
Карсу не вправе просить о таком — эту сволочь.  
Айян вправе требовать замену жертве.  
Михаэля нельзя оставлять тут.  
И что из этого хуже — неизвестно.  
Эльф спокойно подошел к колонне, ледяным взглядом окинул тварь в столбе тьмы, сглотнул... отбросил за спину прядь волос, выбившуюся из хвоста, повторил — спокойно и холодно:  
– Я согласен. Я буду заменой твоей добычи.

***  
Карсу с непроницаемым лицом наблюдал за формированием одностороннего портала. Все демоны – параноики… хотя в случае с Айяном это не паранойя, это разумная предосторожность. Наверное.  
Кажется, демон уже успел пожалеть, что согласился помочь Челлулу.  
Сам Челлул успел пожалеть об этом раз сто.  
– Что происходит? – негромко спросил Кевин, уткнувшийся в плечо.  
Ох, и как объяснить... и стоит ли объяснять вообще? Кощунство – говорить о таком, обнимая самого любимого на свете человека.  
...а ничего скрывать от спутника он не должен.  
– Ничего хорошего, – так же тихо прошептал Челлул, теряясь в ощущении тепла человеческого тела. – Демон, захвативший Тогрина... он был вправе это сделать. И никто не осудит его за то, что он не хочет отпускать добычу. Ну и... он не желает отпускать просто так. Только в обмен на Михаэля.  
Легкий смешок в голосе:  
– За Михаэля дадут больший выкуп?  
За Михаэля… о-о-ох… как объяснить? Особенно если не желаешь объяснять?  
– Вообще-то повелители тьмы в деньгах не нуждаются, – бросил Карсу, не оборачиваясь. – Хотя не сомневаюсь, что выкуп был бы царским.  
– Тогда… что ему от Михаэля нужно? – еле слышно спросил Кевин. Явно рассчитывая, что его только Челлул и услышит.  
Объяснять, что из четырех присутствующих человек тут только один – дело долгое. А у остальных – нечеловеческий слух. Да и… откровенно говоря, прямо сейчас это значения не имело. Тело Кевина напряглось… скорее всего, человек предположил, с какой целью демон мог интересоваться – красив ли… претендент на его добычу. И внешность Михаэля оценил – а как люди могут оценивать эльфийский облик?  
– Ты ведь уже все понял, – и, к сожалению, понял правильно. – Пойдем.  
– Ему не стоит туда, – негромко бросил Михаэль. – Почти наверняка портал ведет прямо в камеры пыток… или куда-нибудь совсем рядом с ними.  
Кевин вскинулся – вот что стоило Михаэлю про камеру пыток на любом из древних языков сказать? Впрочем, да, конечно… он еще не знает, на что Дантерриш способен. Хотя мог бы и оценить – раз уж Кевин бросился за драконом в Темные миры.  
Но… но в самом-то деле – как быть? Если Михаэль останется у Айяна – значит, кто-то должен его сопровождать. Кто-то, способный увести Тогрина из владений лорда. А из имеющихся кандидатур – увы, только он, Челлул.  
Брать Кевина с собой – туда… Странники неприкосновенны, но на их спутников иммунитет не распространяется.  
– Оставляй его здесь, – гибкий раздвоенный язык Карсу почти демонстративно облизнул яркие губы. – Ручаюсь, что он будет ждать твоего возвращения… с искренним нетерпением.  
Это могла быть шутка – чувство юмора у Карсу было достаточно своеобразным.  
Это могло быть предупреждением.  
Айяну Челлул доверял на порядок меньше, чем старшему лорду, но если старший лорд предупредил заранее…  
В холодных глазах Михаэля совершенно неожиданно треснул лед – на мгновение, а затем эльф молча сбросил плащ, кинул чуть ли не в лицо. Возмутиться Челлул не успел – с плеч Странника скользнула радужная пелена _крыла_ , а потом Кевин вместе с эльфом оказались укутаны им едва ли не до макушек. Самая надежная в мире броня – гибкая, невесомая, непробиваемая. Любимое защитное заклинание светлых эльфов, хотя сил оно отнимает немеренно – а дракон едва на ногах стоит. Вот уж… и что на такое сказать.  
– Спасибо.  
И, не задерживаясь, шагнул к порталу. На взгляд Челлула, они и так уже слишком долго пребывают в замке лорда Карсу.  
– Кевин, пожалуйста, без эксцессов, – разобрался за спиной голос эльфа. – Там опасно.  
Дантерриш ничего не ответил, и это встревожило. У его спутника собственное представление об эксцессах и опасностях... но ведь даже ему не придет в голову нападать на Повелителя сознаний. Не должно прийти.  
– Михаэль, – в голосе Кевина слышался смутный вопрос, – кто тот человек, кого… То есть кем тебе приходится тот, ради кого ты согласен… на такое?  
Челлул напрягся, ожидая неминуемого взрыва – клан Ваккондарлайр образцом спокойствия никогда не считался – но эльф ответил холодным металлическим тоном:  
– Тем же, кем Челлул – для тебя. Спутником. 

***  
Портал и впрямь вывел их в темницы башни.  
От острого и густого запаха крови мгновенно повело голову. Клыки впились в губу, по телу прошла судорога – почти трансформация. Челлул резко отвернулся, одновременно плотнее закутываясь в плащ – не хотелось, чтобы спутник видел его… вот таким. Не надо. Не сейчас.  
Впрочем, Кевин и не на него смотрел. Расширившиеся глаза оглядывали все вокруг, с лица исчезли даже признаки красок. Только бледная кожа и огромные глаза на пол лица. О том, что сейчас чувствует его человек, было больно даже думать. А что может Дантерриш чувствовать – в этом месте, пропитанном болью, ужасом, криками и воем? И запахами… нечистоты и кровь… кровь… от Кевина снова пришлось отворачиваться – клыки отлично помнили, какова на вкус кровь спутника.  
Даже хорошо, что броню крыла ему не прокусить.  
– Ты не передумал, эльф? – раскатился по камере роскошный баритон.  
Это что, Айян так заранее… продемонстрировал Михаэлю, чего хочет?  
– Нет, – в голосе эльфа никаких сомнений не было.  
Челлул стоял к ним спиной, зажмурившись – и не сразу понял, что за вскрик мог тут раздаться и чей меч со свистом рассекает воздух. Развернулся, опаздывая на доли мгновения, уклонился от лезвия свободно летящего меча, рванулся вперед, безнадежно сознавая, что опоздал… что Айян сейчас одним ударом… и плевать уже на истинную форму, и пусть Кевин потом с ужасом отворачивается от него – лишь бы жив…  
– Не трогай его!  
…на пути огромной лапы с отливающими сталью когтями выросло громадное крыло – белоснежное, с перламутровой чешуей. Драконьи когти впились в багряно-пунцово-черную шкуру демона, массивный хвост хлестнул по полу, отбрасывая обезоруженного человека под ноги ему, Челлулу.  
Давая время сотворить хоть какое-нибудь заклятье и увести человека отсюда – ценой собственной жизни. Ибо Айян сейчас…  
Айян не двигался и не отвечал. Здесь, в центре своего мира и в сердце своего замка его сил – даже не будь он сильнейшим из местных демонов – вполне хватило бы, чтобы разнести пришельцев на кварки. Но он лишь молча смотрел на эльфодракона, и в какой-то момент до сознания дошло, что он не только не собирается атаковать… что демоническое тело меняется, переходя из боевой формы в человеческую… в обычное человеческое тело, не слишком мощное, почти худощавое, с белой, как драконья чешуя, кожей и черными с багряно-пурпурными прядями волосами.  
– Лорд Михаэль? – почти беззвучно выдохнул демон.  
А потом дракон беззвучно рухнул на каменный пол, громадные крылья на мгновение скрыли под собой светлое тело и растаяли в воздухе, оставляя на полу распростертое тело эльфа.

***  
Дальше все смешалось – сразу и молниеносно. Дракон рухнул как раз между ними, и во тьме глаз Айяна можно было потонуть. Кажется, демон снял контроль напрочь – потому что его стая сорвалась с поводка и набросилась на все живое в округе. К самому Челлулу никто лапы тянуть не рискнул – от избытка силы в этом подземелье щиты крови разве что не искрили – зато Кевина пришлось буквально выдергивать из когтей особо наглых бестий. Не допусти Тьма, его спутник и на них с мечом кинется… а в присутствии хозяина нападать на стаю не особо разумно.  
– Уйми своих тварей!  
– Что с ним?! – прорычал Айян, игнорируя вопрос… впрочем, стая рванулась от них прочь, даже не оглядываясь на Кевина. И на том спасибо, но…  
…но рванулись эти твари как раз к пленникам. Замок гулко завибрировал, ощутив истекающие со всех сторон волны боли и ужаса. Дантерриш – бледный как зимняя луна – стоял, мертвыми глазами глядя в никуда – и стараясь не смотреть ни на одну из жертв Охоты. Челлул и сам бы с удовольствием не смотрел – но бывшему эльфу и смотреть-то не надо было…  
Навыки, не исчезнувшие после обращения в не-мертвого, давали отчетливую картину состояния пленников. И ничего хорошего в картине не было. Включая тот факт, что Айян, стоящий на коленях над вырубившимся драконом, вместо контроля стаи непонятно зачем пытался поделиться с Михаэлем силой жизни. Толку от этого, разумеется, не было – но их на удивление терпеливый хозяин упорно старался…  
Рано или поздно Михаэль очнется… а где-то здесь Тогрин.  
– Тогрин, – зашипел Челлул, пытаясь дозваться до сознания демона. – Айян, останови их, мы пришли сюда ради одного человека, и он в любой момент...  
Тонкие пальцы с длинными багровыми когтями чуть дрогнули, отодвигая с лица дракона пряди бесцветных волос, с ладони в очередной раз стек сгусток света – и в очередной раз затерялся где-то среди светлых локонов.  
– Я не знаю, кто из них Тогрин, – глухой сталью сорвался ответ. – Что с ним?  
Какой Тьмы ради…  
– Тогда останавливай всех!! – в конце концов, без антидота дракон выдержит около получаса, а вот люди…  
– Что с лордом Михаэлем?!  
– Да в конце-то… Айян, он дракон!  
Демон резко выдохнул, зажмурился, вытянул руку вперед – и пальцы сжали возникший прямо из пустоты бокал со знакомо выглядящей жидкостью. Ну-ну… а поить эльфа он как собрался? Рот в рот?  
Оох… у Айяна нет слабостей… сила Айяна все еще растет… Айян узнал Михаэля… значит, виделись раньше… только этого для полного счастья не хватало. А ведь еще пять минут назад, у Карсу, он считал, что хуже уже быть не может.  
– Айян… ты еще помнишь, ради кого Михаэль здесь останется? – максимально мягко спросил Челлул. – Тебе виднее, но как бывший лесной эльф совершенно точно заявляю – вон тот парень, что у левой стены, сейчас умрет.  
Справа раздался негромкий вскрик Дантерриша – Челлул в очередной раз выругался про себя.  
– Лучше не смотри никуда, Кевин… не надо… не надо… не смотри…  
Надо было оставлять его с Карсу… всяко лучше, чем тут. И ничего бы Карсу с человеком не сделал – больно надо мощному, но обычному демону ссориться с Китани Тэйром. Если речь зайдет о спутниках, любой эльф явно будет на его стороне.  
Дантерриш молчал, потом ткнулся лицом в плечо. Челлул стиснул зубы, осознавая, что знакомство Кевина с миром Тьмы началось вовсе не с того, с чего следовало бы. И... и кого в этом винить?  
– Как... как можно никуда не смотреть?  
С точки зрения его, Челлула — это все было нерационально.  
С точки зрения Кевина — недопустимо. И отвратительно.  
Холодная кожа под губами, напряженное тело в руках...  
– И все-таки... попытайся, любимый.  
Ты — единственное, что нужно мне в этом мире.  
Во всех мирах. 

***  
Где-то в стороне, совсем рядом и невообразимо далеко, раздался слабый стон. Михаэль. Тишина, новый стон, теряющийся в какофонии окружающих звуков. Крики жертв, рычание загнанной в угол стаи, низкий, угрожающий гул башни... стон.  
– Лорд Михаэль, это...  
Пришлось все-таки поворачиваться, предусмотрительно не позволяя Кевину поднять голову. Ему сегодня и так досталось с избытком.  
Айян так и сидел на полу, Михаэль... ну, иначе не скажешь — покоился в его руках. На губах обоих — зеленоватые потеки... логично, в общем-то, никак иначе эльфа напоить этим бы не удалось. А дракон в своей истинной форме способен находиться здесь не полчаса, а несколько минут... Тьма умеет защищаться.  
Но все же, все же...  
– Лорд Михаэль, Вам необходимо...  
Михаэль медленно повел головой, послушно глотнул раствор. Повернулся к демону:  
– Я могу забрать того, о ком мы говорили? – холодно осведомился эльф.  
Айян зажмурился, и смутные подозрения стали отчетливо укрепляться.  
Ну да… сам-то ты что бы почувствовал, если Кевин, придя в себя, первым делом спросил бы… ну хотя бы о той девице, племяннице Дантерриша? В логичный расклад не укладывался только факт, что Михаэль Айяна знать не знает. Нет, всяко бывает, конечно, но эльфы по определению забывчивостью не страдают. А демоны крайне редко помнят тех, кого встречали до… до своего становления демонами.  
– Он здесь? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Айян. Совершенно мертвым тоном.  
Михаэль медленно, явно через силу, поднялся на ноги, повернулся к той самой левой стене, возле которой лежал едва живой человек. Челлул отвернулся – как бы он к эльфам не относился, но чувства Михаэля он понимал слишком… отчетливо. Видеть своего спутника в таком состоянии… знать, кто в этом виновен… и сознавать, что никогда и никак не будет возможности рассчитаться за боль того, кто дороже жизни.  
Взгляд почти случайно зацепил Айяна, так и стоящего на коленях… оох… бывает же. Бесцветное лицо, провалы багряных глаз, алая струйка, текущая от прокушенной губы – вниз… и тьма – в глубине глаз. На всякий случай Челлул притянул напряженное тело Кевина в объятия… разъяренный дракон и отчаявшийся демон – не самая безопасная компания. Особенно для человека.  
Айян, видимо, почувствовал взгляд – или просто считал его мысли – коротко глянул на застывшую пару, отвернулся, заковываясь в привычную броню бесстрастия. Тоже поднялся, шагнул вперед, вытягивая руку – с пальцев сорвалась серебристая сфера _заморозки_ , окутывая всего Тогрина мерцающим туманом, впитываясь в плоть и останавливая все процессы, происходящие в теле. А заодно лишая человека всех ощущений.  
Жутковатое заклинание, но действенное.  
– Челлул, – с интонациями Айян справлялся с трудом, – ты сможешь…  
Ну да, конечно, вряд ли во владениях темного лорда обитает много целителей. А повреждения… почти катастрофичные. Давно, очень давно, до первой смерти, во время эльфийских войн, с подобными… объемами сталкиваться приходилось. Но у эльфов, чья регенерация и чья живучесть с человеческой просто несопоставима. Да и он сам… силы кровавых эльфов близко не похожи на навыки светлых целителей.  
Но…  
Смогу, Айян. Куда денусь.  
Ради Кевина, который оказался заложником ситуации… который не выживет, если дракон сорвется… ради Кевина он способен на все.

***  
Ситуация была… чудовищной – даже равнодушный к человеческим чувствам Челлул был почти в шоке. Настолько, что банально не представлял, за что браться в первую очередь… какая тут очередь, повреждения кожных покровов примерно на две трети – если считать содранную кожу «повреждением». Ожоги. Потеря крови на треть. Переломы, в том числе открытые, в том числе со смещением костей. Внутренние органы… Болевой шок…  
– Отойди, – бросил Айян Михаэлю. – Челлул, хватай своего человека и пошли.  
Тело Тогрина медленно поднялось в воздух, плавно поплыло в сторону распахнутой двери. Челлул поспешно потянул следом Кевина… тот явно не сознавал ни чего от него хотят, ни кто, ни куда ведут… ничего. Ох… а предстоят еще коридоры башни…  
Дверь вывела прямо в просторную комнату – ничего себе, Айян постарался. Впрочем, здесь они не задержались – Айян спокойно двинулся к дальней двери, послушно распахнувшейся при их приближении. Спальня, похоже. Роскошная отделка, громадная кровать под воздушным балдахином, низкий стол, покрытый чем-то белым – на который медленно спустилось безвольное человеческое тело. Угу. А дальнейшее, надо понимать – его, Челлула, дело.  
Выпускать Кевина из рук не хотелось – только не здесь – но выбора не было.  
Сначала… сначала, наверное, кожа… или все-таки…  
Вообще сначала заморозку снимать.  
– Челлул, с чего ты начнешь? Я могу снимать заклинание поэтапно.  
Поэтапно? А сил хватит? Ну да… сильнейший из демонов, но все равно…  
Прикасаться к обнаженной – в самом худшем смысле – плоти было нельзя. Только так, потоками энергий. Под ладонями медленно, очень медленно восстанавливать ткани. Сердце первым, наверное. Потом другие органы – они даже сильнее повреждены. Потом…  
– Лорд Михаэль, – голос Айяна ощущался почти отстраненно, – я могу просить Вас взять на себя … заботу о моем человеческом госте? Ему сейчас просто необходима поддержка.  
Ну… да, конечно. Телепату Айяну состояние Кевина должно быть столь же ясно, как ему, Челлулу – состояние Тогрина. И… как бы то ни было, а Айян – молодец. И о Кевине позаботился, и об его, Челлула, сосредоточенности, и Михаэля делом занял – и все одной фразой.  
Потом стало не до фраз, ума и всего прочего. На восстановление истерзанной плоти уходили все силы, без остатка. Сердцу нужен кислород — значит, дыхание надо освобождать. Сердце гонит кровь – с ней тоже надо что-то делать. При таком уровне повреждений... занятие почти нереальное. Заморозка удерживала человека на самой грани смерти, но и препятствовала лечению. Пока все получалось относительно неплохо, но самое сложное – оно еще предстоит… И – кровь. Пальцы кровавого эльфа начали мелко дрожать, в глазах темнело. Под самым носом оказалось чужое запястье с разодранными венами – Челлул, не думая, впился в кожу, всасывая свежую кровь, и только после пары глотков дошло, что именно он пьет. По венам не потекла – закипела энергия, словно он не крови хлебнул, а чистой Тьмы. Запястье исчезло…  
…а ведь кровь неумерших могла быть и ядом…  
…а заморозку, кстати, пора снимать.  
– Айян, я не смогу восстановить у него кровообмен, – почти с ужасом осознал Челлул.  
И количество крови. Не сможет, это давно недоступно.  
А на нынешнем объеме крови им Тогрина не удержать.  
– Ольшини или хватит халлона?  
Халлон, конечно, менее эффективен, но…  
– Действие ольшини он не выдержит.  
Прямо на столике, возле руки Челлула материализовался бокал с вязким черным настоем. Эльф едва не смел его со стола – когда дошло, что сейчас придется снимать остатки заклинаний. Болевой шок… ох… Сил в этом теле остался самый минимум – поддерживать текущее состояние, но не бороться с болью.  
– Сможешь его напоить? – в голосе Айяна эмоций не звучало… и, кажется, это было плохим признаком.  
– Куда я денусь?  
Остатки серебристого тумана стекли вниз, растворяясь в воздухе. Тогрин коротко вскрикнул, умолк, попытался подняться. В распахнувшихся глазах было что угодно – только не боль. Что про…  
…по исказившемуся лицу Айяна текли прозрачные капли. Повелитель сознаний…  
– Пей, – не думая, Челлул притиснул бокал к губам человека.  
Разумеется, тот рванулся прочь. Узнал Айяна, рванулся – попытался – в другую сторону. Застыл, явно неспособный больше шевелиться – видимо, Повелитель сознаний просто перехватил управление телом. Не совсем удачно, Тогрин стиснул зубы, видимо, борясь за собственное тело. Напоить его сейчас настоем – занятие нереальное. Впрочем, если Айян одновременно блокирует и болевые центры, и управление... чудо, что вообще хоть как-то мальчишку удается удерживать.  
Но что делать-то?  
Демон впился в губу, прокусывая ее насквозь и явно не замечая этого. Обернулся – и секунду спустя ладонь дракона чуть оттолкнула Челлула в сторону. Михаэль склонился к человеку, зашептал что-то – тихо, мягко, успокаивающе. Коснулся ухоженными пальцами остатков волос – там, где кожа была почти нетронутой. Айян вцепился когтями в край простыни, раздирая ее в клочья... сколько он еще сможет выдержать, демон, находящийся на самой грани? И торопить Михаэля бесполезно, он и так делает что может...  
Тогрин медленно опустил веки, попытался приподняться. Не удалось. Ладонь эльфа легла на истерзанную спину, демон тут же хрипло выдохнул что-то. Челлул, не теряя времени, сунул под нос Тогрину бокал, аккуратно наклонил, тот глотнул... попытался глотнуть. Черная жижа обляпала губы и подбородок... это... это бесполезно.  
Михаэль выдернул бокал из рук, сделал глоток... на Айяна Челлул глядеть не рискнул. Зажмурился, одновременно снимая все свои щиты и сканируя состояние пациента. И не открывал глаз, пока действие халлона не прекратилось. Потом оттиснул дракона от пациента, сжал зубы и продолжил работу. К черту все, что тут происходит. Завершить исцеление – и уходить. Пока эти двое не вцепились друг другу в глотки. Он нашел Михаэлю Тогрина, он исцелил жертву Айяна – остальное его не касается.  
– Человек, – раздался голос Айяна где-то за спиной, – человек, я понимаю, как плохо тебе сейчас... но других тут нет. Я могу попросить тебя об одолжении?  
"Нет!" – завопило сознание. Если б было время обернуться...  
– Михаэлю нельзя здесь быть, – медленно, словно ребенку, сообщил демон. – Воздух нашего мира отравляет его. Противоядие — есть, — кивок на низкий столик, на котором стояло уже два графина, полный и полупустой, — но его нужно пить очень много. Челлул занят. Я — тоже. Михаэль думает только... в общем, не о себе.  
Это и так понятно... но к чему все это?  
— Пожалуйста... я прошу тебя... когда ты почувствуешь, что Михаэлю хуже, заставляй его пить настой, хорошо?  
И... это все?  
Не все. Кевину сейчас будет не до собственного ужаса и не до переваривания впечатлений. Кевин будет занят спасением Михаэля. Михаэль, безусловно, и сам к суициду... не очень склонен, но разговор Айяна с Дантерришем наверняка слышал.  
Да, конечно, Айян просто хотел, чтобы единственный их целитель ни на что не отвлекался, но все же... все же...  
И вообще, дракону и впрямь пора пить свой антидот. 

– На сегодня все, – выдохнул наконец Челлул.  
И Тогрину нужно восстанавливаться, и ему – отдыхать. Самые тяжелые повреждения он исцелил, а дальше... а то, что дальше, не только от него зависит. Но на сегодня – все.  
Руки Айяна обхватили его, словно поддерживая, губы слегка коснулись уха:  
– Этажом ниже будет человек. Живой и... относительно целый.  
Возмущаться было бесполезно. И не перед кем. Айян точно не осуждает, Михаэль... а какое ему дело до мнения эльфа? Сил – и крови – Челлул потратил слишком много. А рядом — спутник, чей вкус сносит крышу напрочь. Рисковать безопасностью Кевина он никак не собирался.

***  
Отсутствовал Челлул недолго — никак не больше десяти минут. Коридор, не сворачивая, возвратил в ту комнату, куда они попали после выхода из подвала. Дверь в спальню, где он лечил Тогрина, уже была закрыта. Айян о чем-то говорил с Кевином... впрочем, сам Кевин пребывал в прострации. Михаэля нигде видно не было. Ну... ясно. Тогрин жив, договор исполнен.  
– Ты... хватило? – уточнил Айян.  
– А то сам не знаешь... Повелитель, – сил на вежливость точно не осталось. И выдержки тоже.  
– У тебя щит крови, – пожал плечами демон-телепат. – Взломать можно... но тебе оно нужно? Вот и мне не особо. Ломать защиту, чтобы узнать, доволен ли гость гостеприимством... несколько невежливо.  
И на том спасибо.  
Айян пожал плечом, кинул короткий взгляд на густую тьму за окном.  
– Вам же одну спальню нужно? – Челлул впился клыками в губу и кивнул. – На комнате защита... и, поверь, твоему спутнику до утра лучше оттуда не выходить.  
Развернулся и молча вышел из комнаты. Одна из дверей бесшумно открылась, внятно намекая...  
Да какое там — намекая! Ночь после Охоты, праздник Тьмы... голод тьмы. Спасибо за предупреждение... или напоминание.  
– Пойдем, прекрасный мой, – шепнул он Кевину, мягко увлекая в открывшуюся дверь.  
Челлул точно знал, что больше ни на шаг своего спутника не отпустит. 

Комната была небольшой. Или казалась небольшой — значительную ее часть занимала громадная кровать. В присутствии спутника мысли привычно свернули на чувственную тропу... вот только спутник вскинул взгляд, в котором было все, кроме эмоций...  
– Это... это...  
Кажется, Кевина в конце концов ударило достаточно сильно… сильнее, чем должно было достаться настолько неподготовленному человеку... Челлул тихо выругался про себя и осторожно притянул человека в объятия. Тот не сопротивлялся – но, скорее, от шока. И вообще было подозрение, что он не сознает, кто с ним и что с ним.  
– Отдохни, любимый, – в первый раз Дантерриш даже не дернулся от этого обращения, только это не обрадовало. – Пойдем.  
Вот уж точно — с кем поведешься. Отдыхать, идя куда-то – это у людей такая логика.  
А что еще скажешь?  
Вход в ванную нашелся в дальней стене спальни. Логика демонов стала подозрительно напоминать логику людей. Хотя да, конечно, Айян с Карсу будут хором убеждать, что это не логика, а чувство юмора. Впрочем, не будут. Не факт, что завтра ванная не переместится поближе к гостиной, а послезавтра — не исчезнет вообще. Замки демонов вообще постоянством не отличались.  
Кевина удалось усадить на широкий мраморный бортик — спутник, не сопротивляясь, сел и застыл, невидящим взглядом следя за обрушившимся в ванну водопадом. Кто его знает, что он там видит, за струями — кровь, смерть, обгорелую и искалеченную плоть? И о чем думает, касаясь пальцами пушистой, пахнущей миндалем и полынью пены?  
И спрашивать — бесполезно.  
Он сейчас просто не поймет вопроса.  
Вытряхнуть мальчишку из одежды оказалось не очень трудно. Он ничем не помогал, конечно, но и не мешал. Было серьезное подозрение, что он вообще не понял, что с ним делают. И ни на что не реагировал — пока Челлул со всей нечеловеческой осторожностью не погрузил его в воду.  
– Челлул?  
– Да, лю... да, Кевин, – Странник легко скользнул следом, вытянулся в теплой воде, притянул растерянного спутника к себе. Аккуратно устроил слева, у давно умершего сердца.  
Смешно — неделю мечтать о роскошной пенистой ванне, мочалке, неограниченном объеме мыла и лорде Дантеррише под боком, а получив желаемое — просто лежать. Не шевелясь и не дергаясь. Хотя желание смыть с себя грязь и пыль становилось уже труднопереносимым. А уж иные желания...  
Но — Кевину сейчас нужно прийти в себя. Где-нибудь, где тепло, уютно и безопасно. И тихо, очень тихо. И... и, пожалуй...  
Повинуясь его шепоту, светильники — растущие прямо из стен молочно-белые кристаллы — померкли, создавая прямо-таки интимный полумрак. А Айян все-таки садист — Кевин сейчас в таком состоянии... Впрочем, может, демон тут ни при чем. Впрочем, может, все и будет.  
Челлул повернулся в воде, обнял напряженное тело человека, ткнулся носом в его шею. И не надо закрывать глаза, чтобы зримо почувствовать пульсирующую под кожей вену с самой сладкой в мире кровью. В глазах потемнело от воспоминания о том моменте, когда густая алая жидкость потекла по венам, излечивая раны, а тело спутника изогнулось в руках, и было почти невозможно остановиться. Дантерриш тогда так и не узнал, насколько близко смерть подошла... и не узнает. Незачем.  
Достаточно просто больше не пытаться... как бы этого ни хотелось. У Челлула не было уверенности, что второй раз он сможет остановиться.  
Не пытаться. Только губами согревать маленький кусочек кожи над веной. И пусть его тепло тихо растекается по всему телу. Тихо... тихо... спокойно...  
В какой-то момент ладонь Кевина, безвольно лежавшая на плече кровавого эльфа, дрогнула... дрогнула, скользнула по коже, вернулась... спустилась вниз, по спине, прижала... человек оживает? Челлул шевельнулся, посильнее обнял в ответ, нашел в себе силы отодвинуться, заглянуть в глаза.  
Ну... может, и оживает. Хотя и не факт.  
– Зачем с ним... так?  
И... что ответить?  
Что мир Айяна, Карсу и миллиардов живых и неживых существ — не может существовать без подпитки?  
Что питают такие миры — чужой болью и ужасом?  
Что иначе темные миры исчезнут, а умершим будет некуда идти?  
А Кевину это — надо? Вот прямо сейчас, здесь — надо?  
– Это долгий разговор, Кевин. Слишком долгий и горький. Просто поверь, что это — неизбежность, и не Айян тому виной. И вообще не демоны.  
Спутник несколько секунд смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом. Кивнул.  
– Мы едим чужую плоть. Ты пьешь чужую кровь. Демоны поглощают чужую боль.  
Откуда?!  
– Михаэль говорил. И что мы ничем в этом плане друг от друга не отличаемся.  
Вот ведь... зараза. Ну и кто его просил?!!  
– Он... пытался объяснить, как ненавидит тебя. И что мне, – короткий невнятный то ли смешок, то ли всхлип, – ненавидеть тебя не обязательно.  
– И на том спасибо, – пробормотал Челлул себе под нос.  
Впрочем, Кевин явно приходил в себя — и вот за это действительно спасибо. Знать бы еще — кому.  
– Я не о том, – Кевин попытался сесть в воде, но размякшее тело слушалось плохо. Пришлось помогать. – Зачем с тем... с юношей... зачем... ты...  
Челлул попытался представить, как он тогда выглядел со стороны. Да еще и с человеческих глаз. Получилось плохо — он вообще смутно помнил, что именно делал с Тогрином и как. После подвала была только одна мысль — что Тогрина может не удаться удержать, и дикий страх — от неизбежной реакции эльфа, и панический ужас — что в итоге погибнет Кевин. В принципе, в итоге погибли бы и они с Айяном, но до демона ему дела не было, а о себе он как-то не подумал.  
Хм... а в самом-то деле, что он делал? И что именно могло оттолкнуть Дантерриша?  
– Кевин... я не знаю, как это выглядело... но я всего лишь пытался излечить Тогрина. Как тебя когда-то. И все. Я не... не пытался ему повредить.  
В серых глазах спутника было нечто... трудночитаемое. Но очень важное.  
– Да... – Кевин кивнул, и еще раз. Отвернулся, – да, это я понял. Но... зачем?  
Челлул окончательно признал, что логика людей останется для него чем-то непостижимым.  
– Прости, мой прекрасный, но я не понял тебя.  
На обращение его спутник внимания не обратил — надо понимать, окончательно в себя еще не вернулся.  
– Зачем ты его... он хотел умереть... зачем... так...  
О Темное Небо и Темные Звезды!!  
...а Михаэль все время был рядом с Дантерришем. Все время, пока они с Айяном пытались вернуть мальчишку к жизни.  
...и на память эльфы никогда не жалуются. Даже если им столько тысячелетий, сколько одному конкретному эльфу-дракону.  
– Кевин... – Странник с трудом подбирал слова, чтобы задать понятный человеку вопрос и при этом не особо напугать. – Кевин, скажи мне... ты ведь не предлагал подобного Михаэлю?  
– Нет... – помотал головой Дантерриш и обмяк в ванной, словно все его силы в конце концов ушли гулять. Зато он все-таки очнулся. – Он же не ты.  
Спасибо, любимый.  
– И не говори никогда. Только не Михаэлю. Для дракона у него невероятное самообладание, но тут его никто как-то и не осудит.  
И вообще — раз пришел в себя... да еще в когтях нежити...  
– Даже ты? – в голосе Кевина насмешка странно смешалась с грустью.  
– Даже я, – Челлул заставил себя подняться, потащил следом Кевина, потянулся к мочалке. Не сдержался, уткнулся лицом в густые темные волосы спутника, прошептал — тихо, на ухо, заставляя дрожать. – Потому что я погибну раньше.  
Кевин вывернулся из рук, сжал плечи, впился поцелуем — Челлул даже и мечтать о таком не начинал. И — резко отдернулся, слишком серьезно глядя в глаза:  
– Я не нуждаюсь в защите. Не бойся за меня.  
Да, конечно. Не бояться за него. Легко сказать.  
Но что делать, если ты, любимый, не раздумывая бросаешься на эльфа-дракона?  
И идешь за ним через серые коридоры?  
А потом, не особо размышляя, кидаешься на демона, да еще и Повелителя сознаний?  
Ну как тут за тебя не бояться?!  
Вот только как это сказать — тебе?  
– А Михаэль... – оказывается, Кевин еще не закончил. – Он не тронет тебя. Он поклялся.  
На мгновение Челлул почувствовал, что мрамор ванны уходит из-под ног. Потом через сознание прошла шальная мысль, что Дантерриш — прирожденный дипломат. Потом — ну не мог эльф поклясться не преследовать нежить!! – он догадался уточнить, что именно обещал Михаэль.  
– Что пальцем тебя не тронет.  
– Ясно, – без лишних церемоний кровавый эльф развернул человека к стене, взбил на его плечах шапку пены, начал... ну, условно Челлул назвал бы это мытьем. Других определений этому не придумали.  
В конце концов... Кевин — человек. Он не виноват. Ему еще не скоро понять разницу в их мышлении. Для человека такие слова были бы обещанием не убивать и — не исключено — не способствовать смерти. А для эльфа — клятва не прикасаться пальцем, не более. На металл, призраки лунной стали и потоки пламени клятва никак не распространялась.  
Но зачем это объяснять сейчас, когда Кевин здесь, расслабившийся, растерянный и почти покорный?  
А если провести вот-вот та-а-ак... будет совсем...  
– Что ты...  
– Я тебя мою.  
– Это не... не...

Кевин оказался способным учеником — пожалел Челлул, когда не слишком уверенные руки занялись его... хм... мытьем. И эта неуверенность — отсутствие опыта вкупе с желанием доставить удовольствие — сносила крышу едва ли не сильнее, чем пульсирующая в человеке кровь.  
А последствия могли быть даже страшнее.  
– До... ста... то... чно... – выдавил из себя кровавый эльф прежде, чем мысль перегнуть этого мальчика через бортик не стала неодолимой. – Давай... выбираться.  
Судя по шальным глазам Кевина — предложение было своевременным. Очень.  
Невесомые полотенца. Шелковистость ковра под ступнями. Воздушный полог кровати, до которой как-то удалось добраться — не иначе чудом.  
И вкус чужой кожи — горячей, влажной, солоноватой, упругой...  
И низкие стоны — и Кевина, и его самого, и их вместе — непонятно чьи.  
В серых глазах спутника плавал туман, подхваченный какой-то лунной ночью в полынном лесу, и ничего более прекрасного Челлул не видел никогда.  
– Не боишься?  
– Тебя?  
Пока самоконтроль не полетел в древние бездны, эльф отодвинулся, заставил Кевина перевернуться на живот... флакон с маслом обнаружился неподалеку. Спасибо... кому-то очень умному.  
– Ты не откажешься от массажа? – срывающимся на хрип голосом поинтересовался Челлул.  
– Я не откажусь от тебя.  
Да. Конечно, да.  
Но массаж все равно нужен — второй раз в ту же стену биться головой не стоит. Тогда, лунной ночью в Гесканнаре, Кевин не сбежал лишь чудом. Да и он остановился... тоже чудом, наверное.  
Плечи... спина... Мышцы расслабленно текли между гибкими пальцами, Кевин тихо-тихо постанывал — не разберешь, от удовольствия, от нетерпения ли. И не важно. И так хо-о-орошо. Сказочно.  
Бедра — потому что ягодицами массаж закончится. Бедра, голени, ступни, пальцы. Что-то возмущенное в голосе спутника — затерявшееся среди тяжелого дыхания. Дрожь в теле — от слишком чувственных прикосновений, и, кажется, сейчас все прикосновения — слишком.  
...и, наверное, на массаж грудной клетки не согласится ни один из них. Не выдержит.  
Челлул скользнул выше, ладонями мягко провел по расслабленной спине человека — вниз, и еще раз. Кевин резко дернулся и, прежде чем Челлул успел всполошиться — перевернулся на спину, глянул в лицо — сумасбродными потемневшими глазами:  
– Ты... долго... будешь... изд... издеваться?  
– Нет. Долго я и не смогу.  
Легкая паника в серых глазах — когда Челлул мягко раздвинул колени человека в стороны. Паника была тут совсем лишней, и ее нужно было срочно прогонять. Лучше — чтобы спутник вообще забыл, чего он боялся.  
И вообще — все-все забыл.  
И это легко. Если коснуться языком горячей впадины пупка... и ниже... и еще ниже... ш-ш-ш... мы все успеем...  
Удерживать Кевина на самом краю — он сейчас даже не осознал, что его подготавливают, растягивая. И даже не дернулся, пока Челлул не добавил второй палец. И даже сумел как-то расслабиться — хотя в какой-то миг в его голосе звучал испуг. И исчез.  
Но за какие заслуги ему в руки упало это небывалое счастье?  
Три пальца — и вот тут мышцы Кевина взбунтовались. Естественно. Тише… тише… не волнуйся, мой единственный, я не тороплюсь. Кевин дышал выброшенным на берег дельфином, но явно заставлял себя лежать смирно… это совсем не то, что сейчас бы надо. Челлул короткими быстрыми поцелуями касался влажной кожи бедер, отвлекая от неприятных ощущений… может, он слишком спешит?  
Или – напротив – слишком долго ждал?  
– Челлул… я хочу тебя. Я справлюсь.  
Конечно, – поцелуем ответил кровавый эльф. Сейчас, когда твои мышцы расслабились – справишься. Челлул знал точно, что скорее перегрызет свои вены, чем причинит возлюбленному боль, но… сейчас ведь можно?  
Мышцы Кевина медленно, неохотно уступали напору, по миллиметру впуская в себя чужую плоть. Еще… еще чуть-чуть… еще… вот так… как же горячо… как сладко… расслабься, и еще… да… вот и все. Только не шевелись, любимый, только не двигайся… ты же с ума меня сведешь…  
– Челл… лул… что со… со мной?  
Все хорошо, мой прекрасный. Ты просто никогда не знал, как это – принадлежать любимому.  
– Не больно? – удалось прошептать почти ровно.  
– Нет… просто странно…  
Кому как. Челлулу было просто страшно. Чужие мышцы дрожали вокруг него, чужая плоть была натянута так, что казалось, хватит одного неровного движения… только осторожные покачивания. Тише, тише. Сильное тело в его руках наслаждалось ощущениями, но как же легко причинить ему боль… всего лишь неосторожностью.  
Кевин негромко выдохнул, полностью расслабляясь, губами уткнулся в шею. Выгнулся, застонал… невозможно медленно провел своим бедром по чужому, закинул ногу на талию Челлула. Вряд ли он совсем уж девственник… девушки у него наверняка были… значит, сознает, что делает?  
Вскрик – на первое же более сильное движение. Эльф замер, но Кевин вновь выгнулся под ним и снова застонал – почти разочарованно.  
– Челлул… пожалуйста… я…  
Да, любимый. Конечно, да. 

…кто бы мог подумать, что нежить тоже способна лишиться чувств — от их избытка?  
…кто бы мог предугадать, что даже после смерти — можно так любить?  
…кто бы мог подсказать... 

Челлул медленно покрывал поцелуями бледное лицо спутника — и спутник не находил в себе сил отстраниться от ласк. Или не находил такого желания. А потом чуть повернул лицо, губами ловя губы, и мысли почти растворились в ночной тиши.  
– Как ты, прекрасный мой? – все же спросил Челлул, разрывая поцелуй.  
Спутники созданы друг для друга, но первый раз... он редко бывает без боли.  
Кевин осторожно потянулся в его руках. Помолчал, явно прислушиваясь к себе. Негромко, удовлетворенно рассмеялся:  
– Странно. Так, словно все мечты – и вдруг сбылись. Только мало. Я… не могу объяснить.  
И не надо. И так все слишком хорошо.  
Так, как никогда не бывает.  
Так, как должно быть всегда.  
– Словно… словно я всю жизнь голодал, а сейчас вдруг… я даже не подозревал, насколько же мне это нужно.  
Челлул осторожно прижал человека к груди, впитывая мягкое тепло и биение живого сердца. Прямо сейчас оно и впрямь — одно на двоих. Сильные руки с грубоватыми мозолями на ладонях легли на лопатки неумершего, устало поласкали кожу. Ровное дыхание чуть тревожило волосы у виска.  
Завтра... завтра предстоит снова работать с Тогрином. Завтра им придется встретиться с Айяном... возможно — с Михаэлем. Кевину, наверное, лучше всего вообще отсюда не выходить — но разве он останется?  
Ночь казалась тихой и спокойной.  
Казалась. Спасибо за защиту, повелитель.  
Хорошо, что Кевин не сознает, что Ночь после Охоты мирной не бывает.

***  
Утро было долгим и мягким. Хорошо, что нежить во сне не нуждается — можно всю ночь и весь рассвет любоваться лицом возлюбленного, украдкой касаться пальцами распухших со вчера исцелованных губ, прижимать к себе покорное тело, безнаказанно шептать на ухо самые сокровенные желания... любоваться, любоваться, любоваться...  
Это всяко лучше, чем думать о...  
…как бы то ни было — а вчера он, Челлул, способствовал обращению в рабство одного из бывших сородичей. И собрата по странствиям. И вообще...  
…да, понятно, Михаэль сам выбрал этот путь.  
…да, конечно, выбора по факту-то и не было.  
…вообще-то был. Тогрин умирал не раз и не два. Смерть в темных мирах — безусловно, вещь неприятная, но ничем от всех прочих смертей не отличающаяся. Возможно, если они и впрямь способны чувствовать все, что испытывает спутник — то Михаэлю предстояло несколько дней ада. Но несколько дней — не вечность...  
…а рано или поздно ему самому предстоит делать выбор между вечностью для Кевина — или коротким счастьем с человеком.  
Зов Айяна Челлул услышал не сразу — слишком ушел в свои мысли. Будить Кевина не хотелось, но уйти так... а если он проснется? Испугаться-то человек вряд ли испугается, но зато он вполне может сам, в одиночку, выбраться из комнаты.  
– Кевин, – человеческие губы с утра были сладкими и податливыми, – Кевин, мне нужно уйти. Пожалуйста, не выходи из комнаты.  
– У-у, – буркнул Дантерриш и отвернулся, сильнее упаковываясь в одеяло.  
Ощущение зова усилилось... ну да, конечно, сейчас для лорда жизнь и здоровье Тогрина всяко важнее, чем Кевин.  
И, кстати говоря...  
– Кстати говоря, вчера кто-то утверждал, что не может вторгаться в мои мысли, – пояс обнаруженного в кресле халата был шелковым и упорно не желал завязываться.  
Демон лениво повернул голову, вскинул бровь:  
– И тебе доброго утра, – выглядел Айян явно лучше... и не надо даже гадать, чего это могло стоить Михаэлю и жертвам, оставшимся вчера в подвале. – А я вторгался?  
– Услышал же я тебя...  
Сообразил. Прикусил губу. Ну да, зов не требует вторжения...  
– Говорят, что общение с людьми вредит разуму. До сих пор я считал это предрассудком.  
Ответить можно было много чего. В том числе спросить — что говорят предрассудки об общении с драконами? Но... не стоит быть такой же сволочью, как хозяин башни. Особенно сейчас, когда жизнь Кевина во многом зависит от настроения Айяна.  
– Зачем я тебе понадобился?  
– Странный вопрос от целителя... бывшего, правда.  
Интересно, Айян хоть с кем-нибудь нормально разговаривает? 

Дверь в спальню Тогрина послушно открылась, но вход преграждала завеса — светлая, призрачная, словно сотканная из рассветных лучей. Челлул обернулся — лицо Айяна абсолютно ничего не выражало. Ну... не стоять же на пороге, верно? Завеса оказалась упругой, пружинистой, густой, как кисель... и сомкнулась за спиной, едва бывший эльф продавился внутрь. Пол чуть пружинил под ногами — странная субстанция облепляла изнутри всю комнату: стены, потолок, камни пола... это что?  
– Это что?  
– Что именно? – раздался из-под балдахина голос Михаэля... нет, кем надо быть, чтобы даже не проверить, кто есть в комнате? – Челлул, в отличие от Повелителей сознаний, я мысли читать не умею.  
Дракон выглядел посвежевшим и отдохнувшим. И абсолютно невредимым. Нет, Челлул знал, что некоторые из демонов умеют восстанавливать причиненные повреждения одним щелчком пальцев, но вчерашняя ночь показала, что Айян к таким не относится.  
– Что это за... субстанция? – Челлул ткнул пальцем в ближайшую стену.  
– Какая-то защита, очевидно, – пожал плечами дракон. – Появилась вчера, как только я сюда зашел. Полагаю, фильтрует воздух... по крайней мере, необходимости в антидоте я не испытываю.  
То есть... то есть Айян развлекался этой ночью с... фиг его знает, с кем он развлекался, но Михаэля он явно не трогал. Считает, что договор исполнен не до конца?  
Ладно. Не его это дело, в конце концов.  
Его задача — целительство. И все.  
И – все.  
– Михаэль… тебе надо уходить, – не сдержавшись, прошептал Челлул.  
Эльф текуче изогнулся, чуть поворачивая голову:  
– Ты как это себе представляешь?  
Никак не представляет. Что, между прочим, не минус. Айян говорил, что мысли у него не читает… но демоны – не эльфы, им ложь позволительна.  
– Челлул… я безмерно благодарен тебе за все, что ты сделал, – благодарящий нежить эльф является бредом, это аксиома. – И я не знаю, как расплатиться за твою помощь. И уж точно я не стану подводить тебя, сбежав от… как я понимаю, одного из сильнейших темных лордов. Меня-то, скорее всего, не тронут, и если я окажусь в светлых мирах – даже этот… гостеприимный хозяин не рискнет озвучить свои требования. А вот тебя не защитит ничто. Твоего спутника – тоже.  
Под ладонями кровавого эльфа восстанавливались переломанные кости, разорванные связки, мышцы… медленно… волокно за волокном.  
Челлул сглотнул, избавляясь от горьковатого привкуса на языке. Зря он вообще рот раскрывал. В конце концов, Михаэль и сам – не маленький. И если надумает что-то решить…  
…но ведь эльфы не лгут. Не надумает.  
– Челлул, – окликнул Михаэль, когда сияние под ладонями кровавого эльфа погасло. – Если есть что-нибудь, чем я могу расплатиться с тобой…  
Скорее всего, через несколько дней эльфодракон будет мертв. Ну, может, не дней. Демон может не захотеть сразу ломать новую игрушку. Дракон выдержит намного больше, чем люди. И все равно – вопрос времени.  
_Странные у тебя представления о счастье любимого._  
– Что сделать, чтобы Кевин… стал таким… как твой спутник?  
Если подумать – то большего ему и не надо.  
Дракон отвернулся, и Челлул приготовился слушать, что нежити этот путь не подходит – как будто делать спутника нежитью чем-то лучше. Что этот путь тяжел – как будто он сам способен такое не заметить. Что выбирать этот путь Кевину – как будто он не предложит спутнику выбора.  
– Прости, Челлул, я был бы рад помочь, – голос эльфа звучал невыразимо бесцветно. – Прости, но я не знаю, как это повторить. Судьба Тогрина – это дар… последний подарок Венкиру Тэйра.  
Кто такие Тэйры – Челлул, конечно, помнил. И да, Михаэль прав – клан лунных эльфов, ненавидящих нежить сильнее всех, пожалуй, помогать неумершему не будет. Что ж… спасибо за ответ.  
Только вот – Венкиру. Венкиру. Среди лунных эльфов это имя носил только…  
– Ничего себе у тебя знакомства. Интересно, что нужно сделать, чтобы глава клана снизошел… хотя бы до разговора?  
– С тобой? – рассмеялся эльф, но прозвучало отчего-то не обидно.  
Да и потом, и впрямь – интересно.  
– Да хоть с кем-нибудь. С тобой?  
– С кем-нибудь – не знаю. А со мной… прости, моя личная жизнь тебя не касается.  
Еще как касается. Лежит тут полудохлой тушкой, так что дыхание только ладонями и ощущается. Или…  
…в смысле, Михаэль только что намекнул, что глава одного из боевых эльфийских кланов входил в сферу личной жизни дракона?  
– Я зайду еще раз, к вечеру, – произнес Челлул максимально спокойно. – Но если твой… Тогрин проснется – зови сразу. Я буду где и вчера.

***  
Ближе к вечеру материализовался Айян. Вошел в комнату, нервной походкой добрел до окна, развернулся. Каким-то образом обнаружился в углу. Потом снова у окна. Потом у двери. Ни с того ни с сего Челлулу представился громадный хвост, хлещущий по всем поверхностям сразу. Если припомнить, какой у Айяна хвост в базовой форме… бывают у демонов спонтанные мутации?  
– Мог предупредить, что это Михаэль, – совершенно неожиданно рявкнул на него демон.  
Челлул опешил — так это он, оказывается, во всем виноват?  
А в чем это — во всем — собственно?  
– Я даже не знал, что вы знакомы.  
Мельтешение перед глазами надоело. Челлул высчитал момент перехода, выцепил демона из пространства, перетащил к ним на диван. Кевин — явно не в восторге — сощурил глаза, но промолчал. Не то из сочувствия, не то все же учится осторожности.  
Но особо зарываться тоже не стоит. Его спутнику глубоко плевать, кто его враг — боевой лунный эльф, дракон или темный лорд-демон. Наверное, дворянам в Гесканнаре ампутируют инстинкт самосохранения.  
– А мы толком и не знакомы, – пожал плечами демон. Выгнулся дугой, как-то текуче вывернулся из рук и вытянулся на диване. Почему-то черные с алым пряди рассыпались по коленям Кевина, а ноги оказались перекинуты через его, Челлула, бедра.  
Интересно, этот тип… он вообще соображает, что творит?  
– Айян, либо объясняй, какой аспид тебя недогрыз, либо…  
Демон сощурился, с любопытством глядя прямо в лицо. Ну-ну, мол, заканчивай свое требование.  
– Либо не встревай между мной и моим спутником.  
Повелитель тьмы медленно прикрыл глаза, усмехнулся:  
– Не ревнуй. Тебе все равно придется им делиться. Хотя бы один раз, перед первой смертью.  
Очень хотелось ударить в ответ, но тут Айян поднял глаза… Айян… объясни хотя бы, что происходит? Что тебя так ударило? Ты же повелитель сознаний, у тебя щиты толщиной с материковую кору!  
Демон отвел взгляд, помолчал. И совершенно неожиданно протянул руку – не в знак дружбы, нет… кажется, это была мольба о помощи. Челлул помедлил секунду, а затем осторожно сплел свои пальцы с холодными сильными пальцами демона, и – словно в ответ – Кевин так же мягко запустил руку в густые волосы Айяна, мягко перебирая черно-алые пряди. Лорд замер на долю секунды, вновь выгнулся всем телом, заглядывая Дантерришу в лицо:  
– Кевин… Кевин… спасибо, конечно… но твой спутник мне горло перегрызет. И то, что я тут вроде как хозяин дома, его не остановит... наверное.  
Бедра Айяна в этот момент ощутимо прижались к паху Челлула, и надо было срочно решать… или решаться.  
– Не остановит, – пообещал кровавый эльф. – Если Кевин попросит о помощи.  
Темные глаза демона горели безумным огнем.  
– Я могу трансфигурироваться в вампира. И обещаю быть осторожным.  
Первый порыв – вцепиться в горло с тонкой прозрачной кожей – пришлось срочно давить. Если подумать, то ему предлагали услугу. Бесплатно. И без последствий. И с очень хорошим будущим для Кевина. И все равно… порыв не давился.  
– Мы еще не обсуждали этот вопрос. И ты уходишь от темы.  
– Я от нее не ухожу, – вдруг улыбнулся демон. – Я от нее убегаю. 

***  
Почему-то это оказалось уютным – молчать, лаская пальцами хрупкую на вид ладонь, поглаживать прохладную кожу, сплетать и расплетать пальцы. И уходить – не хотелось. И не хотелось нарушать эту тишину.  
– Ты был на Осиадде? – раздался совершенно неожиданный вопрос.  
– В мире Полнолуния? – припомнил Челлул. – Не рисковал.  
– А я был. Еще до того, как он ушел Луне, но уже после катаклизма. Собственно, сразу после, – Айян вытянул руку из пальцев эльфа и с преувеличенным вниманием начал разглядывать свои ногти. Слова падали отрывисто и звонко, как капель об лед. – Наверное, мы долго шли, но я не помню... я тогда еще не был лордом-демоном... я и демоном толком не сформировался. Так... сплав мертвой плоти и протоплазмы... неожившее нечто... зомби. И – Михаэль. Мы как раз дошли до тех врат... разрушенных... я знаю, что там было обнажившееся дно океана, я тысячи лет пытался представить, как там было – наверное, океанские скалы, наверное, сгоревшие водоросли... может быть, остатки кораблей или еще что... но не помню. Только гигантскую радужную сферу барьера и дракона внутри. Это было самое... страшное... невыносимое... он пытался остановить извержение... тогда еще были все шансы, что врата разнесут ту чертову планету на осколки.  
Так Айян – Лорд Осиадды!! Ничего себе! Такого Челлул не ожидал.  
– Я не знаю, как у него хватило сил дождаться нас. Он ведь держал и защитную сферу, и этот вулкан... и он не снял барьер. Так и не снял... Нам приказали питать хотя бы защиту – чтобы снизить нагрузку... фиг бы это помогло, если бы вулкан прорвался. Никакая сфера... и, конечно, никакого дракона.  
Значит, он угадал – тогда, в подвалах замка. Айян действительно вынырнул из небытия из-за Михаэля… тогда понятно, почему у него никаких слабостей. И его уровень – понятен. Михаэль – он всего один, заполучить лорда Ваккондарлайр себе невозможно, тут либо растешь до невероятных возможностей, либо сходишь с ума. Причем первое как бы и не исключает второго.  
– Я потом читал, у остальных врат было по два, по три дракона – и только у первых, самых страшных, он был один. А мы держали барьер, который теперь не выпустил бы его… если бы врата взорвались, он бы не вырвался… а я мог только смотреть. И запоминать. У него были обожжены крылья — наверное, еще в полете. И в его глазах была жуткая усталость. И еще он не улетал… не пытался… он был там, под сферой, до конца. Только потом, когда врата обрушились в себя и небо посветлело — он снял барьер. И вырубился. А может, барьер сам исчез... не знаю. Стало тихо... я только тогда понял, что все это время стоял оглушающий грохот.  
…либо получить то, что выдернуло тебя из протоплазмы.  
…либо сойти с ума.  
Но так… где найти слова, чтобы переубедить Айяна?  
– Ты… ты разве хочешь, чтобы Михаэль… чтобы все стало… так? Твоим рабом?  
Демон усмехнулся – горько и безнадежно.  
– Представь себе, каково это – сотни тысяч лет ждать встречи, зная, что она никогда не наступит. Я не могу жить в том мире, где парят драконы. Дракону нечем дышать в моем замке. Где еще искать его — даже версий не было. А я все равно надеялся.  
Кажется, тишину можно было резать ножом.  
– И дождался.  
Да... дождался.  
Айян резко выдернул ладонь из пальцев Челлула и как-то так сразу оказался вне пределов досягаемости. У двери.  
– Прости. Не буду вам мешать. 

***  
Вечер тихо заползал в комнату. Наверное, надо было идти – проверять, как там Тогрин. Но человек лежал в его объятиях, временами почти бессознательно прижимаясь чуть крепче – и идти никуда не хотелось. И вообще двигаться не хотелось. Лежать бы здесь до скончания времен – если они когда-нибудь скончаются. Лежать, обнимая слабое человеческое тело, вдыхая дразнящий человеческий запах, лаская чувствительную кожу спутника. Слушая его шепот и его дыхание. Отвечая на его поцелуи.  
– Любимый… стой… иначе мы зайдем слишком далеко.  
Щеки порозовели, но в серых глазах плавал ночной туман:  
– Мы уже… заходили дальше. И намного.  
Да, но…  
– Да, любимый. Но сегодня тебе будет больно.  
Будет – потому что исцелить все, даже самые мелкие ссадинки не трудно, но вот с растянувшимися и основательно измученными за вчерашнюю ночь мышцами так просто не сладить. Это неизбежность… впрочем…  
Кровавый эльф извернулся в теплых руках, подминая сильное тело под себя. Губы были неподатливыми и никак не хотели прекратить протесты. Ну… не то чтобы совсем никак…  
…а потом они не хотели разрывать поцелуй.  
Особо и не хотелось, но все же у Челлула успели сложиться свои планы.  
Скользнуть вниз, покрывая поцелуями грудь – шею кровавый эльф трогать не рискнул. Твердые комочки сосков было на редкость приятно ласкать… хотя Кевин почему-то просил прекратить его терзать. Отказывать спутнику в такой малости не хотелось – Челлул плавно спускался дальше, изучая напряженный живот и неглубокую впадину пупка. Недолго. Ниже были гораздо более интересные вещи. Ниже были жесткие недлинные волоски и тонкая нежная кожа. Ниже были сплетения полнокровных вен и узлы нервов. Ниже были чувствительные участки плоти… и сверхчувствительные – тоже были.  
Выше были крики, стоны и мольбы, и этого оказалось более чем достаточно.  
Челлул никогда не верил, что можно получить такое удовольствие – лаская другого.  
Зря. 

Думать не хотелось. И не думалось. Полная пустота в мыслях и эмоциях. Раньше такое бывало только после очень хорошей крови. Или после хороших объемов обычной крови. То есть – редко.  
Кажется, еще немного, и удастся поверить, что теперь такое – навсегда.  
– Челлул, – отвлек – или привлек? – тихий голос.  
Похоже, у спутника сейчас тоже сил – только на шепот.  
– Да, чудесный мой?  
В глазах Кевина была странная тревога и задумчивость. Дантерриш приоткрыл рот, явно собираясь что-то спросить… закрыл, заливаясь краской.  
– Челлул… я не совсем понял – насчет Михаэля, – вопрос явно был не тот, не первоначальный, но, наверное, спутник еще не все вещи готов обсуждать. – Ну увидел его Айян, и что? Сам же сказал, что это сотни тысяч лет назад было.  
Кровавый эльф тихо привлек к себе любовника, вдохнул мягкий запах влажных волос.  
– Он… не просто увидел.  
Вот как это словами объяснить? Почти невозможно… нереально.  
– Михаэль… он словно вырвал Айяна из Тьмы. Заставил стать личностью, а не… – слово «протоплазма» Кевину ни о чем не скажет, – не материей. И сейчас… пойми, Айян жил только ради того, чтобы найти своего дракона. Почти без надежды, но – жил. Искал. Стал сильнейшим из демонов. Ради Михаэля. Он… Айян не просто умрет без него. Он вновь станет мертвым… материалом. Навсегда.  
Навсегда.  
Зов Айяна вновь оторвал от бесплодных размышлений. Выбираться из объятий Кевина не хотелось, но состояние Тогрина и впрямь надо проверять.  
Спасибо хоть, демон не стал отзывать его… минут десять назад.

***  
– За что тебя преследовали в Гесканнаре?  
– За дело, – фыркнул Челлул. – Нет, правда… сам виноват. Влез туда, куда не надо было даже нос совать. Меня… попросили о помощи. Человек, которому отказывать не хотелось. Помог. Применил магию. Ну и… сам понимаешь.  
Михаэль несколько секунд пристально разглядывал пальцы спутника – с тоненькой кожицей и только что отросшими ногтями, слабыми и гибкими.  
Лорд Айян столь же пристально созерцал пейзаж за окном. Не иначе, через тысячелетия обнаружил там какие-то изменения.  
– Челлул… я не рождался Странником. Собственно, я только после окончания вашей войны в Сиэлас стал свободен. До этого я, как понимаешь, был Хранителем равновесия.  
Уши демона заметно навострились. Еще бы, абсолютно бесплатно узнать нечто новое – и достоверное – о…  
Уши кровавого эльфа запылали. Так стыдно не было… очень давно. Людям неприятно, когда их ловят на лжи. Эльфы с подобными ощущениями знакомы не были, ибо прямо лгать никогда даже не собирались – но, как выяснилось, когда тебя ловят на неумелой не-совсем-правде – это тоже… не очень.  
В основном, пожалуй, потому – что неумелой.  
– Мою версию услышать хочешь? – продолжил Михаэль, не дождавшись ответа. – Помогать бесплатно ты не имеешь права. Раз Гесканнар – изолированный мир, значит, лунных врат в нем нет. Скорее всего, это – цена. Заплатить такую цену может только правитель. То есть ты решил участвовать в государственном перевороте, – Айян оторвался от изучения заоконья и теперь почти с анатомическим интересом разглядывал кровавого собрата. – Масштабы участия за такую цену я представляю хорошо. Ты собираешься поставить своего правителя перед выбором отказа от подданного или ввязывания в войну за проигранный уже мир?  
С такого ракурса Челлул на ситуацию как-то не смотрел.  
Сначала он собирался просто смыться подальше от авантюр Бриджетдана – был бы он один, фиг бы хранители Гесканнара его догнали. Но Бриджетдан уговорил его прихватить с собой человека – чтобы совесть не мучила, не иначе. Разумеется, Челлул согласился – пища лишней не бывает. А в дороге случается всякое. Так что, по сути, это была бы взаимовыгодная услуга – он увозит одного из заговорщиков куда подальше, заговорщик (незаметно для себя) поддерживает его кровью. И даже если бы хранители их нагоняли – он оставил бы человека и уехал за пределы врат. И пусть бы пробовали доказать, что он вообще в этом Гесканнаре бывал!  
Но увозить пришлось Кевина, бросить его было нереально… и драться пришлось всерьез. Забыв обо всем, на пределах собственных сил… вот ведь…  
– Как я понял, хранителей ты убил.  
_В принципе, уже никто… ох, Кевин, Кевин._  
– Да.  
– Судя по поблекшей зелени лица – не мечом?  
Не мечом. «Сердце леса» – в темного эльфа. «Кровавая стрела» – в светлого. То есть хранителей убил некто, знающий заклинания лесных эльфов и заклятия крови, а еще – умеющий идти сквозь барьеры. Насколько Челлул помнил, среди немногочисленных Странников кровавый эльф был всего один.  
_Ты собираешься поставить своего правителя перед выбором отказа от подданного или ввязывания в войну за проигранный уже мир?_  
– Я… я сглупил, да. А… – подзабытые подозрения вдруг возродились, – ты откуда знаешь, что проигранный?  
Михаэль оторвался от созерцания возлюбленного… лучше бы он этого не делал. Айян тихо хихикнул, тут же притворившись, что простыл. Не особо убедительно, впрочем.  
– Ты принял Михаэля за карателя, как я понял, – фыркнул демон. – То есть сознавал, что тебя могли казнить без суда. Если бы ваша авантюра удалась – ты бы сдался хранителям Гесканнара, дождался исполнения договора… после чего официальных претензий к тебе уже бы не осталось. Суд состоялся бы всяко позже, чем исполнение сделки – если бы состоялся вообще.  
– _Ваша_ авантюра, – с ехидцей в голосе поправил дракон.  
Оба промолчали. Челлулу сказать было нечего. Айяну, очевидно, тоже.  
Когда-то самым страшным казалось предстать перед судом светлых – они часто зовут телепатов из лунных кланов. Теперь вдруг стало ясно, что он и без помощи мозголомов – открытая книга.  
– А теперь объясни мне, каким боком сюда затесался твой спутник?  
– Какая сейчас уже разница? – выдохнул Челлул.  
Очевидно, что планы нужно срочно менять. С Йарнарры его, скорее всего, никто не выдаст. Кошмар любого Странника – навечно остаться запертым в одном из миров. Но это лучше, чем смерть – по крайней мере, пока жив спутник. А если его все же выдадут… нужно будет обеспечивать будущее Кевина.  
– Челлул, я понимаю, что твои мысли заняты… другими вещами, – почти прорычал дракон, – но если не умеешь думать самостоятельно – предоставь это тем, кто умеет!  
– Меня… попросили увезти одного из заговорщиков подальше от столицы, – пожал плечами неумерший. – Оплатили переход – если понадобится. Но могло и не понадобиться, там граница неподалеку проходила. Сам понимаешь, я не протестовал, – вид перекошенного лица Михаэля вызвал смутный намек на удовольствие от реванша. – Заговорщик оказался моим спутником. Все, в общем-то.  
Лицо дракона вновь перекосилось – ощущение, что эльф находился на грани трансформации. С чего бы только?  
– Челлул, – необычайно мягко позвал Айян, – лорд Михаэль пытался узнать, принимал ли Кевин участие в битве. И грозила ли ему реальная гибель.  
Зачем отвечать на очевидные, в общем-то, вопросы – Челлул не понял. Пожал плечами:  
– Да, конечно. Нас и нагнали до перехода как раз потому, что пришлось… вмешаться в схватку с кор… – ладно, умалчивать уже поздно, – с королевскими стражниками. Я снова применил магию, – дракон покивал, продолжай, мол, и внезапно дошло, о чем его спрашивают. – На следующий день нас нагнали два хранителя. Связка – светлый эльф и темный полуэльф. И нет, Михаэль, я… понял, о чем ты, но Кевину предложили уйти. Живым. И поклялись не убивать.  
Эльфодракон и демон переглянулись. Почти синхронно пожали плечами.  
– До лорда Китани добраться сможешь? – Михаэль был спокоен и серьезен. – Описывай ситуацию. Проси встречи с Венкиру Тэйром и открытого суда. В изолированном мире Хранители не позволили бы остаться в живых человеку, который узнал… кто они. Они обещали не убивать твоего спутника… но не обещали не доставлять его в руки королевского суда.  
С… спасибо, Михаэль. Правда, спасибо. Лично ему такая мысль в голову бы не пришла.  
– Я могу считать, что расплатился за твою помощь?  
Более чем, хотел сказать Челлул. Не успел.  
– А Тэйры пойдут на открытый суд? – не поверил Айян.  
– Пошли бы, но зачем оно им? Просто не будут выставлять никаких претензий, вот и все.  
Приятно все же, что идиотом здесь считают не только тебя. Вот-вот, лорд Айян, и подумайте, нужна ли лично Вам в собственность сволочь Вашего уровня. 

***  
– Моя помощь еще нужна?  
Михаэль пожал плечами, Челлул покачал головой. Секунду спустя демон уже был у двери. Кровавый эльф проводил взглядом напряженную спину Айяна, ощущая полнейшее недоумение. Странные они все же, эти повелители. Даже когда он, Челлул, не имел никаких надежд на взаимность от человека – все равно старался быть поближе к нему. Михаэль, которому почти физически больно находиться рядом с изувеченным спутником – с трудом заставляет себя выходить из этой комнаты.  
Айян… складывалось ощущение, что Айян с трудом заставляет себя находиться рядом с тем, кто ему дороже всего во всех мирах. Понятно, что Михаэль сволочь, понятно, что он даже не пытается скрыть своих чувств к человеку… и к демону – не пытается… но все же, все же…  
Впрочем, это – проблемы Айяна. И лезть в них еще глубже, чем уже успел – не поспособствует долгой жизни. И вообще, его это как бы не касается. Челлул поморщился, бросил последний взгляд на пациента, проверяя, что там с регенерацией. Рядом с Тогрином осторожно вытянулся Михаэль, положил ладонь на грудь спутника – там, где сердце. Ну разумеется, что может случиться с человеком – когда рядом такой защитник? Бесшумно выскользнул за дверь – и почти сразу за спиной выросла светящаяся мембрана.  
Ну вот что может случиться с человеком здесь, в самом охраняемом месте крепости самого могучего демона этого мира?  
…а между прочим – это тоже вариант. Если Тогрин погибнет – никаких обязательств у Михаэля перед Айяном не останется. А легкая безболезненная смерть – не то же самое, что нечеловеческие пытки в Ночь после Охоты. И – если бы дожил – в следующие ночи.  
Интересно, читает ли Айян мысли Михаэля?  
Секунду спустя стало не до коварных планов и не до чужих мыслей. Айян уже находился на другом конце комнаты, и рядом с ним стоял Кевин. Сказал что-то демону – даже нечеловеческий слух не помог разобрать слова. Лорд пожал плечами, неопределенно мотнул головой и шагнул к стене – тут же превратившейся в арку, ведущую на балкон. Залитый ярким солнечным светом.  
Местное солнце не убьет, конечно… силы этого мира удержат от смерти. Но…  
Стоит ли Кевину видеть его – таким?  
Нет, понятно, что видел уже. Один раз. И солнце было жестче.  
И еще раз видеть ужас в любимых глазах откровенно не хотелось.  
Оставлять Кевина наедине с Айяном – не хотелось еще сильнее. В конце концов, речь все же о его спутнике. И о безопасности спутника. И вообще о нахождении спутника рядом с демоном, который балансирует на грани безумия.  
Башня негромко равномерно вибрировала, но если прижаться к стене – разговор был вполне различим:  
– …не спорю, – негромко усмехнулся голос Айяна. – А чего ты ожидал?  
– Вообще ничего, – так и увиделось, как Кевин пожимает плечами. – Но это же мир Тьмы… и – солнце. Такое.  
– Угу, угу. А в светлых мирах, значит, темноты не бывает.  
Челлул прикрыл глаза, представляя, как бирюзовая трава искрится под солнечными лучами и как пламенеют пики горной гряды, у подножия которой тянулся в небо белокаменный город. Темные миры – это красиво. Даже на свету.  
– Ты хотел обсудить со мной… местные пейзажи? – сдержанно осведомился лорд.  
– Нет. Я хотел узнать… о чем ты говорил, тогда… что Челлулу придется делиться?  
Кровавый эльф медленно опустил веки. Только не это… какого дьявола Айян вообще в это влез?! И почему, кстати, он Айяна…  
– Странно, что ты спрашиваешь об этом меня, а не своего спутника.  
Секунда молчания оглушила.  
– Мой спутник… Челлул… он будет… он уже всеми силами защищает меня, – ответ Кевина ничего не пояснил. – И… мне кажется, что Челлул не рассказывает мне ни о чем… что может мне повредить. Даже если это вредит ему самому. Он не лжет, но… он умеет уходить от ответов. А я боюсь его потерять… по собственной глупости.  
– По собственной глупости ты мог потерять его две ночи назад, – холодно бросил Айян. – Если бы Челлул опередил Михаэля. Или если бы я Михаэля не… не узнал. Кстати, а почему ты уверен, что я не солгу?  
Тишина – на два удара человеческого сердца.  
– Мне почему-то кажется, что ты защищаешь своих сородичей.  
Неумерший уже шагнул вперед – вряд ли кто-либо когда-либо еще Айяна так оскорблял – и замер. Демон хохотал, искренне, весело, и все напряжение, вибрировавшее в башне, вдруг растаяло.  
– Человек, человек, во имя всего, что для тебя дорого – больше не говори ничего подобного ни одному из демонов. Никогда. И вообще… лучше посоветуйся со спутником сначала. Прежде чем пытаться что-то сказать. Без обид – ты просто… слишком мало знаешь о нас.  
– Я не обиделся, – явно соврал Дантерриш. – Ты не ответил.  
На этот раз замолчал Айян. Челлул замер изваянием – понятно, что Кевин его не заметит, а вот демон…  
– У вас с Челлулом несколько… вариантов дальнейшей жизни, – наконец произнес демон. – Первый – жить как есть. Со всеми плюсами и минусами. Ты жив… но ты стареешь. Если Челлул уговорит Ториаги предоставить убежище – это будет… почти катастрофа.  
– Почему?  
– Хм. У Ториаги… для простоты объяснения будем считать, что у лорда Ториаги есть собственный спутник. Менее… связанный с ним эмоционально. Он из лунных эльфов… один из самых красивых… существ, которые рождались во всех мирах. И… схож по своей природе Челлулу. Поверь, ревность – это отвратительное чувство. И с каждым годом тебе будет все труднее быть рядом с любимым… тем более что его счастье ты ставишь выше собственного.  
– А если…  
– Даже если тебе не придется видеть Челлула рядом с лордом Китани – рано или поздно ты умрешь. Твой спутник, скорее всего – тоже.  
Челлул впился клыками в губу, глотая собственную кровь, в кои-то веки осознав, откуда такая репутация у Айяна возникла. Хотя да… конечно. Если вспомнить бесстрастный лик Китани Тэйра и серебряную гладь эльфийских глаз…  
– Ясно. А единственная альтернатива – стать… таким, как он? Челлул говорил, что совсем таким я…  
– Кровавым эльфом тебе не стать, – оборвал Айян. – И это не единственная альтернатива. Как видишь, есть еще путь Михаэля. Он – бессмертный. Его… спутник – человек. Такой же, как и ты. Но они как-то вместе. Не знаю как… хотя…  
Демон задумался. Челлул в очередной раз замер, радуясь, что его сердце давно мертво. Биение крови Кевина он слышал даже отсюда… вряд ли у Айяна слух хуже.  
– Мне показалось или ты так и не ответил мне? – нарушил наконец тишину Кевин.  
– На что? А… да, – откровенно говоря, Челлул сам благополучно позабыл, о чем спутник спрашивал… умеют демоны зубы заговаривать. Приятно, что Дантерриш устоял. – Хм. Как-то не думал, что придется заниматься половым просвещением. Да еще и со вчерашним… прости, позавчерашним – девственником.  
С-с-сво…  
– Это тоже… не ответ.  
– Угу. О том, что кровавым эльфом тебе не стать – ты уже в курсе. Но есть разные способы стать… скажем, нечеловеком. Тебе все варианты разбирать или только наиболее подходящий?  
– Наиболее подходящий для Челлула.  
– Вот как, – Айян даже не особо удивился. – Ближайшим аналогом кровавых эльфов являются вампиры. Так же не старятся, так же бессмертны, так же пьют кровь, так же не выносят солнца, чуть слабее магически, чуть сильнее физически.  
– Это уже мелочи… тогда почему…  
Демон вновь рассмеялся – уже беззлобно и успокаивающе, что ли.  
– Человек, есть сотни миров, где твои сородичи едва ли не лучше вампиров знают – почему быть нежитью ужасно. И только ты родился как раз в том мире, где не осталось даже воспоминаний об иных народах… где не осталось даже наших имен… впрочем, да, ты прав, это опять не ответ на твой вопрос, – оборвал себя Айян. – Подозреваю, что на презрение людей к нежити тебе будет плевать – тебе отныне важно только мнение Челлула. Так что основных препятствий – два. Во-первых, быть вампиром… как правило – тяжело. Это вечный голод… ты всегда, всегда будешь мечтать о чужой крови. Днем и ночью. Всегда.  
– Переживу, – бросил Дантерриш. – А второе?  
– По легендам, чтобы стать вампиром – ты должен выпить его кровь, данную добровольно… и принятую добровольно, конечно же. Но… в общем, так оно и есть… почти. Чтобы твое тело приняло эту кровь, ты должен хотя бы раз принадлежать тому вампиру. В… сексуальном смысле – принадлежать. Как Челлулу.  
– А… – спустя несколько минут выдавил Кевин, – если я…  
– Тогда остаются вариант короткой жизни и вариант Михаэля. Других я не знаю.

***  
Весь вечер спутник был необычайно тих и задумчив, и Челлул старался лишний раз человека не трогать. Подслушанный разговор тяготил, но если вдуматься… хорошо, что он хотя бы примерно представляет направление мыслей Дантерриша.  
Плохо – что не знает, как ему помочь.  
Очень хотелось посоветоваться с Михаэлем, но все время, пока Челлул сканировал состояние Тогрина – рядом неотрывно находился Айян. С одной стороны, это оказалось даже удобным… в чем-то. По крайней мере, на все вопросы, на которые юноша отвечал лишь густой краской на лице, шее и груди, демон давал вполне точные и прямые ответы. Не исключено, что состояние Тогрина он знал лучше, чем сам Тогрин.  
С другой – обсуждать Кевина при Айяне почему-то не хотелось.  
– Что-то не так? – с легкой ехидцей поинтересовался демон у замешкавшегося целителя, и пришлось пожимать плечами. Отвечать, что все в порядке. И выходить из комнаты.  
В принципе, все в порядке и было. Нет, восстанавливаться Тогрину, если по-хорошему, еще никак не меньше месяца, но вряд ли Михаэль согласится, чтобы спутник так долго находился в руках не совсем адекватного демона. Даже если могущество Айяна теперь стабилизируется – или как это у демонов называется – не факт, что его рассудок будет в норме.  
– Сколько… еще? – голос Айяна подтверждал самые нехорошие подозрения.  
– В принципе, Тогрина уже можно забирать отсюда, – пожал плечами Челлул. – Он слаб, но если за него эльфы возьмутся…  
Вопрос, конечно – как доставить Тогрина к эльфам? И при этом не рассказать о судьбе одного из эльфов-драконов? Михаэль считает, что Венкиру Тэйр на диалог с лордом Китани пойдет… но даже для Повелителя Тьмы будет чрезмерной наглостью требовать – от, в принципе, равного ему правителя – и беседы с кровавым эльфом, и обеспечения лечения Тогрина. Сто-о-оп! Если судьба Тогрина – подарок Венкиру, то от вопросов о Михаэле уйти не удастся.  
– Тебя что-то беспокоит? – поинтересовался Айян, медленно и методично накладывая на комнату защиту. Слой за слоем.  
Челлул встряхнулся, отгоняя дурацкие мысли, с интересом вгляделся в линии силы, опутывающие стены и уходящие за пределы пола и потолка. Кажется, временное пристанище Михаэля и Тогрина окутано магией как коконом. И защищено даже от прямого попадания огнепада. Можно подумать, в мирах Тьмы подобное вообще способно произойти.  
– Нет, ничего особенного… думаю, как лучше передать Тогрина эльфам… можно будет завтра воспользоваться поиском?  
– Можно, – дернул плечом демон. – Замок мой, сил в избытке. Кого искать собрался?  
Загадочные вопросы иногда задают демоны.  
– Любого из эльфов-странников.  
– Ты же к Ториаги собирался? – с удивлением обернулся к нему Айян.  
– Даже у меня не хватит наглости требовать от Повелителя одновременно защиты для себя и передачи раненого человека эльфам. Да и… понятно, что в открытом слушании Тэйры лорду Китани не откажут, но с чего бы им еще и человека принимать? А Странник Страннику, как правило…  
Демон негромко хмыкнул, обрывая на полуслове:  
– Вряд ли Венкиру Тэйр отказал бы лорду Китани в подобной мелочи, – ничего себе у Айяна представления о мелочах. – Но… ты эльф… пусть и бывший. Тебе виднее.  
Отвернулся, сделал пару шагов…  
– Осуждаешь?  
Странный вопрос. Хотя, если честно…  
– Нет. Не одобряю, но… понимаю. Правда.  
Айян склонил голову, словно собираясь сказать что-то еще. Негромко хмыкнул.  
И ушел, оставив после себя чувство глубокого недоумения.  
И разочарования – ломиться сквозь поставленную защиту не то что совсем бесполезно… очень не исключено, что еще и небезопасно. Линии защиты демон не спрятал, а вот атакующие спеллы у него, скорее всего, скрытые.  
Вряд ли демон такого уровня еще не вычислил единственную возможность, при которой Михаэль имел право уйти из Йарнарры… безнаказанно. 

Кевин ждал его в постели, и вид загорелой кожи на светлых простынях моментально заставил забыть обо всех тяжелых мыслях. Кевин… Кевин… любимое тело было напряженным и настороженным, а в светлых глазах была совершенно нежелательная грусть. Прекрасный мой… зря, зря ты покинул свою родину. Прости за то, что твой спутник оказался эгоистом и сволочью.  
– Челлул, я… наверное, я плохой спутник?  
Че-е-его?  
– О чем ты, любимый? – от легкого ужаса Челлул буквально скатился с постели и опустился на колени у изголовья. – Ты – намного больше, чем я когда-либо мечтал… и намного больше, чем я вообще заслуживаю…  
– Я… разговаривал с Айяном… – загорелые щеки заалели, и пришлось поспешно решать…  
– Я знаю, мой возлюбленный, – лучше сознаться самому, чем мучить спутника, заставляя пересказывать… содержание диалога. – Я слышал ваш разговор.  
Кевин вспыхнул еще сильнее, прижался горящим лицом к ладони.  
– Я… я не смогу быть ни с кем… прости меня…  
О-ох… ну да. Айян же говорил, что интересы его, Челлула, Кевин ценит выше своих.  
– Прекрасный мой… тебе не обязательно решать что-либо прямо сейчас, – на виске человека мерцала капля влаги, и устоять перед искушением было невозможно. – И потом… я приму любое твое решение. Любое.  
Человек как-то естественно и незаметно перетек в его объятия, прижался всем телом, вжался лицом в волосы. Горячее дыхание порождало странную дорожку тепла, бегущего через все тело – прямо в пах. И заставляло дрожать, и скрыть свою реакцию не удавалось.  
– Айян… не солгал мне? – с тенью надежды в голосе уточнил Дантерриш.  
Увы. Увы. Для обращения в вампира человек должен быть близок с тем, кто…  
– Нет. Нет.  
– Значит, ты умрешь сразу после меня, – выдохнул человек, прижимаясь еще теснее. – И ты еще спрашиваешь, почему я считаю себя плохим спутником.  
Вот и что на это сказать?  
Что несколько лет – не лет даже, десятилетий с тобой – гораздо лучше, чем вечность без тебя? Так ведь все равно маячит дразнящей целью – вечность вместе.  
– Кевин… я вот сам не очень уверен, что не раздеру клыками того, кто попробует… прикоснуться к тебе лишний раз.  
– Если бы ты выбрал себе эльфа, – выдохнул Кевин после затянувшегося молчания, – тебе не пришлось бы даже думать о том, что… возможно, однажды придется простить измену спутника.  
О… о чем он? Какая измена?!  
– Любимый мой… я говорил не о ревности, поверь. Я никогда не смогу усомниться в твоей любви и ревновать тебя… я просто знаю, что любой, кто… что это было против твоей воли. И причинило тебе боль.  
Человек еще сильнее сжал его в руках, хмыкнул – на самой грани истерики:  
– То есть ты даже рад, что…  
Нет. Не рад. То есть… нет, вообще не так.  
– Что тебя задевает, прекрасный мой? – Челлул мягко приподнял подбородок спутника, попытался поймать взгляд светлых глаз. – Я не хочу… и пока что, наверное, и не смогу… делить тебя с кем-либо. Но если ты решишь… мне будет больно, но я никогда и ни в чем… нет, нет, дослушай меня, мой нежный. Мне будет больно не оттого, что ты… с кем-то другим. Только оттого, что больно – тебе. Но никогда и ни за что я не буду осуждать твой выбор. Любой. В том числе – если ты предпочтешь остаться человеком.  
Кевин сполз на пол, обхватил руками ноги нежити, уложил голову ему на колени. Помолчал.  
– Челлул… я не смогу жить, зная, что каждый час моей жизни приближает миг твоей смерти. Я не хочу… чтобы ты умирал. И… я правильно понял… люди – умирают и возрождаются? А ты и Михаэль…  
Тонкие пальцы путались в теплых человеческих волосах.  
– Не только я и Михаэль. Никто из бессмертных. Мы можем умереть, но смерть – не для нас. Мы просто перестаем существовать.  
– То есть… однажды я вернусь в свой мир. Или не в свой. А тебя в нем не будет. Никогда. И… Айян говорил про Михаэля…  
Кевин снова помолчал. Путь Михаэля им недоступен, дар эльфа дракону – это одно, а встреча эльфа с неумершим – совершенно другое. Но вслух об этом не хотелось.  
Хрупкая человеческая ладонь мягко скользила по мертвой коже.  
– Я… я не понимаю этого… Тогрина. Умирать, оставляя возлюбленного – одного. Зная, что он будет искать тебя. Годами. Без гарантии. Иногда без надежды. Жертвуя собой. Раз за разом. Всегда. Если ты чувствуешь то же самое, что и я… я не хочу, чтобы ты жил… существовал – так же. Чтобы – мы так существовали.  
Я тоже не хочу, любимый. Наверное, и хорошо, что этот путь – не для нас.  
– А… почему предложение Айяна тебя… показалось тебе приемлемым?  
Много почему.  
Кровь Айяна сделает тебя сильным… намного сильнее, чем кровь кого-то иного.  
Айян, которому фактически никто, кроме Михаэля, и не нужен – никогда не предъявит на тебя своих прав.  
– Айян обещал… быть осторожным. Иногда при обращении… люди умирают.  
И не сказать что редко.  
– Понятно.  
– Не думай об этом, Кевин. У нас еще есть время. И будет еще. Обещаю.  
Человек кивнул, соглашаясь. Разумеется, Челлул не поверил. Весь вид спутника говорил о том, что своих мыслей он пока что оставить не может.  
Ничего. Кровавый эльф улыбнулся, опрокидывая возлюбленного на спину, вытягивая напряженное тело прямо на полу, радуясь мягкости местных ковров. В конце концов, он отлично знает способы отвлечь Дантерриша ото всех лишних мыслей. Надолго.  
Как минимум – до самого утра.

***  
Утро неумолимо ворвалось в комнату, и какая-то неясная тревога заставила выбраться из постели и почти поспешно одеться. В глазах Кевина Челлул видел то же беспокойство, что дергало его самого. Хотелось смотать из этого мира, и чем быстрее – тем лучше.  
А без Тогрина сматывать – никак.  
Челлул прислушался к тревожному гудению башни… судя по всему, Айян уже на грани. И едва-едва сдерживается. И вообще…  
В который раз встала проблема – что делать с Кевином? Если Айян настолько… кхм… взволнован – брать спутника с собой нежелательно. Оставлять спутника одного в комнате… был бы это любой другой мир – Челлул даже сомневаться б не начал. Но здесь, в замке демона – нет. Каким бы гостеприимным не прикидывался хозяин.  
Оставаться на месте сил не было. Дантерриш как-то ободряюще коснулся плеча, словно это ему, Челлулу, нужна была здесь защита.  
Возражать почему-то не хотелось.  
В просторной комнате, которую Челлул за эти три дня успел окрестить холлом, был только Айян. Один. Казавшийся до странного хрупким в громадном кресле. Как ребенок на королевском троне. Мантии и короны набекрень не хватает.  
А зачем ему корона, если мозги уже и так?  
Демон косо глянул на пришельцев и тут же перевел взор на закрытую дверь спальни. Чуть дернулся, вновь обернулся к Челлулу, кивнул. И снова начал взглядом сверлить дыры в обшивке двери.  
– Что-то случилось? – рискнул уточнить кровавый эльф.  
– Нет.  
Ладонь Кевина вновь коснулась плеча. Надо понимать, его ответ тоже не убедил.  
Спросить? Не лезть? Игнорировать?  
В комнату бесшумно вшагнул Михаэль, твердой походкой подошел к сидящему в кресле демону, резко опустился на колени. Челлул зажмурился, не желая признавать, что вот так – вообще возможно. Что Перворожденного можно обратить в раба. Это… это было отвратительно.  
– Я… признаю, что Вы выполнили свой… свою часть сделки. Я готов выполнить свою.  
Все.  
Айян молча смотрел в никуда – и еще вопрос, чье лицо здесь было самым бледным.  
– Еще не выполнил, – на бескровном лице двигались только губы. – Этот человек не покинул моих владений. Кто он тебе?  
Челлул опешил – а то Айян еще не знает. Михаэль, видимо, тоже… удивился. Поднял голову, растерянно произнес:  
– Спутник.  
– Смертный? Каким образом?  
Какое это имеет значение? И… такие вопросы задавать эльфу…  
В невыносимой тишине скрип чьих-то зубов почти оглушил. Айян, что ты творишь, что? Ты же – не забывший!!  
– Он… умирает. И рождается вновь. И в каждой новой жизни вспоминает меня. Тогда я могу его услышать и найти.  
– Давно?  
Изумление Михаэля прорывалось даже сквозь маску его невозмутимости.  
– Давно? – все тем же ровным тоном повторил Айян, и что-то там, за голосом, звенело мертвым камнем.  
– Шестьсот сорок два года, – холодно отозвался Михаэль.  
Айян – сильнейший демон этого мира, но вовсе не факт, что у него хватит сил отразить безумие дракона. Вот чувствовал же, чувствовал, что надо было уходить утром!!! И пусть эти два скорпиона разбираются между собой как умеют.  
Повелитель сознаний резко поднялся с кресла. Замер, каменной походкой подошел к окну. Забрался с ногами на подоконник. Застыл.  
Ну и как это понимать?  
– Челлул, до первой смерти… до перерождения Вы были из рода… Вы были лесным эльфом?  
А то тут кто-то его родной клан не знает. Разве что Кевин, но ему-то как раз без разницы.  
– Да.  
– Вы сможете определить, способен ли… безопасно ли… может ли раненый человек покинуть этот мир без опасности для своего здоровья?  
Если речь о Тогрине – то да, он может уходить. Какой тьмы ради весь этот цирк?!  
– Да, могу.  
– Лорд Михаэль, поскольку единственный целитель здесь – кровавый эльф, я полагаю, Вы желаете присутствовать… при диагностике.  
Можно подумать, он в каком-то другом случае не пожелал бы.  
– Да, – выдохнул эльф. И добавил, без особой надежды в голосе. – Я бы хотел… сопроводить… Вашего пленника до ближайшего мира света, – Михаэль вскинул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то в бесстрастном лице Айяна. – Я уже поклялся быть заменой, но, если необходимо, я дам любую клятву, кот…  
– Вы дадите клятву, – голос демона почти звенел. – Пожалуйста, приведите сюда… – запнулся, – Тогрина.  
Михаэль текучим движением поднялся – и почти тут же исчез из комнаты. Челлул с трудом сглотнул едкую горечь на языке. Он гость. Он не вправе вмешиваться. Он… то, что будет с Айяном без Михаэля – хуже любой смерти, но так тоже нельзя!  
– Лорд Полуночи, я про…  
– Челлул… лучше молчи. 

***  
Диагностика заняла секунды. Челлул привычно обвел руками неровную ауру, сканируя повреждения и параллельно отмечая все, что надлежит исцелять первым, что может подождать… и где с лечением драконьего спутника справятся лучше всего.  
В ходе сканирования Тогрина ощутимо шатало, но…  
– Если воспользоваться любой формой портала, то он может покинуть Йарнарру, – помолчал, пытаясь сообразить, с чего бы Айяну так сверлить его взглядом. Ах да. – Без опасности для здоровья.  
– Лорд Айян, я прошу…  
– Лорд Михаэль, – перебил демон. – Вы желаете проводить… своего спутника… отсюда?  
– Да, – еле слышно выдохнул эльф.  
– Вы согласились стать заменой жертве Охоты и подчи… выполнить любой мой приказ?  
Тогрин резко вскинул голову, шагнул вперед – словно пытаясь закрыть дракона собой. Михаэль без особых церемоний переместил человека себе за спину.  
– Да.  
– Я… я приказываю… а, пошло оно все в бездну!  
Айян соскользнул с подоконника, резко шагнул к стоящей рядом паре. Остановился в нескольких шагах от них, взмахнул рукой – между ним и Михаэлем выгнулась прозрачная дуга портала. Челлул выругался про себя – портал вел в эльфийские миры. Вот это да… вот тебе и хваленая защита светлых.  
– Вы… Вы сейчас уйдете вместе со своим спутником. И я хочу, чтобы Вы поклялись никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не возвращаться в Йарнарру.  
– Лорд Айян, я…  
– Клянитесь!!  
Челлул окончательно потерял ощущение реальности. Если Михаэль поклянется – то он просто не сможет никогда сюда вернуться.  
– Я требую Вашей клятвы, – почти спокойно повторил Айян.  
Михаэль осторожно нащупал ладонь Тогрина, стоящего за спиной, сжал.  
– Клянусь.  
– Вы исполнили свою часть сделки. Я исполняю свою. Уходите.  
Челлул вновь зажмурился – и не открывал глаз, пока портал не отозвался двойным щелчком. И потом – не смог открыть глаз. Сил смотреть в лицо демона не было.  
– Челлул… ты сможешь портал сам создать? А то я сейчас разнесу тут все на атомы.  
Демон вибрировал. Самая грань безумия, и замок отзывался тревожным гулом и… какой-то отчаянной решимостью, что ли. Надо было уходить, потому как цитадель безумие Айяна, может, и переживет, но ничего живого и сущего в окрестностях точно не останется. Но…  
Надо уходить. В конце концов, тут его спутник. Но почему, почему все так должно закончиться?  
Ладонь Кевина мягко скользнула по плечу, ободряя, и Челлул решительно шагнул вперед, втолкнул демона в кресло, втиснул в побелевшие пальцы бокал с вином.  
– Я ничего не должен тебе, Айян. Так что ты не вправе приказывать мне.


End file.
